Todo puede ser fácil, pero uno mismo se lo complica
by sora-nya
Summary: Historia LeviXLectora. No va a ser empalagosa, pues no me gusta mucho el romanticismo...Tiene humor, aventura y apariciones de vocabulario y situaciones insinuantes. Esta historia acabará en LEMON. ¡Pasen y vean!
1. 1 La aparición de una Gran Soldado

**Buenas! hola soy nueva aquí y este es mi primer Fanfiction, espero que les guste la introducción y todo comentario es bien recibido, gracias por leer.**

**Aclaraciones:**

(...)= tu nombre.

(...)(...)= tu nombre y apellido.

_ "kfrofneen dnie"=_ pensamientos de los personajes.

** byviun=** palabras importantes.

-Buvyuv ... - = Diálogos.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin NO es mío, es de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar y alguna palabra obscena y posible OoC. Levi X Lector

**Capítulo 1: la aparición de la gran soldado **

Llevas un año y pocos meses en la legión de exploración, tienes 17 años, pues entraste un año tarde a la milicia. Estabas bajo el mando de Hanji junto a tu amiga de la infancia Sakura que siempre solía llevar una coleta alta llegándola hasta media espalda, de un castaño casi rubio con flequillo recto desordenado por su pelo ondulado; y tu amigo de la milicia Kenshi, era alto te sacaba más de una cabeza y era corpulento, sus ojos eran grandes y de un azul clarísimo, tanto que a veces te parecían blancos, su pelo era de un rubio plateado, corto por detrás y con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su frente. Conocíais a Mike (que nada más conocerte te olisqueó, sonriendo diciendo _"interesante, interesante"_ rascándose la nariz), al Comandante Erwin que, curiosamente hablabas a menudo, con un vocabulario enriquecido, no solo de los experimentos sino también de cosas cotidianas mientras el Lance Corporal Levi te miraba con cara de pocos amigos como _" con quien te crees que estás hablando mocosa de mierda" _al ver que hablabas tan fluidamente con el **Comandante de la legión de exploración** ; caíste desde el principio bastante bien a todos ya que eras fuerte, amable e inteligente y con un carácter un poco fuerte, parece que por eso mismo el más fuerte de la Humanidad te odiaba más que a otras personas.

Hanji contaba mucho con tus opiniones en los experimentos incluso a veces te preguntaba a ti antes que a sus antiguos compañeros si te parecía una buena idea hacer algunos experimentos, supones que era porque la comprendías ya que las dos no estabais muy cuerdas en ese terreno, pero por lo demás eras…más o menos normal.

Tras un día cotidiano...ajetreado… Hanji te dio unos documentos para que los miraras, con intención de hacer una exploración. Llegada casi la media noche te dispones a dirigirte al salón en el que seguramente estaría Hanji leyendo algunos documentos antes de irse a dormir. Tocaste la puerta dos veces.

-Hanji, soy (…) vengo para hablar sobre los documentos que me diste en la cena.-dijiste en tu tono de voz natural.

-Wow! Ya tienes tu opinión, pasa, pasa.- dijo como no, emocionada. Abriste la puerta con la sonrisa que te caracterizaba, al abrir la puerta y ya dentro de la habitación viste que en el sofá de enfrente de Hanji se encontraba el Lance Corporal Levi bebiendo una taza de café tranquilamente. Te pusiste un poco nerviosa ya que no te esperabas la compañía de nadie y menos del Lance Corporal. Hiciste el saludo de la legión, éste ignorando tu saludo. Te acercaste a Hanji con paso un poco nervioso ya que el Hombre más fuerte de la Humanidad te miraba por encima de su taza con sus ojos tan amables como siempre…

-(ya cerca de ella) miré con detenimiento los documentos y he pensado que, aunque es una idea un poco loca.., intentándolo podríamos descubrir si algunos tienen un desarrollo mental rápido o como yo lo llamo: una reacción rápida de situación.

- Sí, la verdad es que sería interesante saber si pueden pensar antes de actuar.- dijo tocándose la barbilla para dar imagen de seriedad, cosa que no conseguía mucho pues sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Esos descerebrados como vosotras no piensan. Y se puede saber ¿cómo vais a comprobar eso?- No te sorprendiste cuando os insultó ya que era normal en él insultar a cualquiera sin importar quien fuera.

-No es ninguna tontería si sabemos que piensan podríamos, incluso, ¡domesticarlos!- dijo Hanji cayéndosela la baba por la comisura del labio.

-loca descerebrada..-dijo antes de dar otro trajo a su café.

-jiji –dejaste escapar en un susurro nervioso y con sonrisa inquieta ya que Levi empezaba a poner cara de más enfadado. Hanji le comentó en qué consistiría la expedición y que solo duraría dos días como mucho, de repente se levantó del sofá gritando que debería decírselo a Erwin para pedirle su autorización y empezar lo antes posible, dejándoos a los dos solos en un silencio incomodísimo. Y tras un par de minutos…

-Puedes sentarte, que el sofá no muerde- escupió con su simpatía. Le hiciste caso y te sentaste en el sofá donde Hanji estuvo sentada. A los segundos de sentarte le preguntaste para disolver un poco ese ambiente negro.

- Lance Corporal (casi en susurro) ¿qué tal le fue el día?- no paraba de mirante fijamente con sus ojos grises e inexpresivos, tu frunciste un poco el ceño, con temor, indicándole que no te achantarías por su mirada.

- Como siempre, una mierda.- dijo tras un incómodo minuto en silencio. Relajaste las cejas al oír una contestación.- ¿Y tú?- era la primera vez que oías a Lance Corporal Levi preguntar por el bienestar de otro.

-Bi..bien, un poco ajetreado como de costumbre ya que Hanji no para de un lado a otro y probando lo primero que se le pasa por la mente.- tartamudeaste un poco al principio pero según le contabas te acordabas de sus experimentos tontos sonriendo entrecerrando los ojos con ternura mirando a la mesa. "Tch" se mordió la lengua apartando la mirada de ti.

- esta jodidamente loca- al oírle soltaste una pequeña risita. Al fin y al cabo le veías como una persona que se ocultaba tras un muro de carga para no dejarse ver. – Y dime cómo es que, si sabes que esta tan loca, la haces caso y aceptas sus tonterías, sabiendo que tiráis vuestras vidas por unas mierdas de "suposiciones". – gruñó la última frase.

-Bueno, jeje, intento encontrar algo coherente en esas suposiciones y llevarlas a la práctica pues si me quedo de brazos cruzados y no descartamos esas teorías nunca sabremos si pueden ser verdad.

-¿Y no te importa suicidarte de esa manera con esa estúpida suposición?- dijo con sarcasmo.

-De todas formas cualquiera puede morir en cualquier momento, lugar y forma, no sabemos cuándo nos tocará morir, ¿por qué no usar mi vida para algo más productivo para otros?-contrapusiste a su pregunta.

-Vaya niña más molesta. – dijo entre dientes, como para sí mismo, antes de dar otro trago a su café._ "No creo que acepte la petición"_ (pensando en la contestación de Erwin).

-¡IAHUUW!- se oyó antes del gran estruendo que dio la puerta contra la pared.- HA ACEPTADO LA EXPLACIÓN WOOW, podremos irnos mañana por la mañana.

-¡Qué! ¿Ese jodido imbécil ha aceptado?-dijo poniendo cara de muy enfadado.

Te levantaste del sofá, dirigiéndote hacia la puerta donde estaba Hanji.-Bueno, si me lo permiten, voy a preparar las cosas para mañana.- hiciste el saludo de la legión ya en la puerta para salir.

-(…) avisa a los veteranos y a tus amigos de la partida de mañana de después del amanecer.- Asentiste con la cabeza y cerraste la puerta.

- Enserio ese cejotas ha aceptado… Que quiere, ¿matarlos a todos?- dijo mirando a Hanji con su cara inexpresiva.

-No te preocupes Levi, (…) y sus amigos son muy buenos matando titanes. No habrá muchos problemas para ellos.

-Lo decía por todos incluso por ti.- dijo con voz áspera, molestándole decir que también era por ella.

-jejeje (se acercó a su cara) todos sabemos que es más por ella.-

- Y una mierda, para mí no hay nadie que sea especial. Y además no soy un adolescente para estar con esas tonterías.- se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta.

– No te vendría mal echar un polvo, a saber cuándo fue tu última vez.-Dijo Hanji con voz pícara antes de que saliera por la puerta sin decir nada.

.

.

.


	2. 2En acción y conociendo a Lance Corporal

**Este capitulo si es más largo y ¡tiene acción! Gracias por leer.**

(...)= tu nombre.

(...)(...)= tu nombre y apellido.

_"kfrofneen dnie"=_ pensamientos de los personajes.

**byviun=** palabras importantes.

-Buvyuv ... - = Diálogos.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin NO es mío, es de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar y posible OoC. Levi X Lector

**Capítulo 2: Entrando en acción y empezando a conocer a Lance Corporal Levi**

Al día siguiente, en la puerta ya para salir, montados cada uno en sus caballos, miraste a tu alrededor, delante de todos Hanji seguida por los más veteranos, a tu derecha un poco más detrás de ti se encontraba Sakura, a tu izquierda, a la misma altura que ella, Kenshi. Todo parecía normal, hasta que te diste cuenta que a un par de metros, a un lado delante de ti, se encontraba Levi en su caballo negro, te impresionaste al verle allí, ya que era extraño que le hubieran dejado ir si no era con su brigada, pero lo que más te impresionó fue lo imponente y fuerte que se le veía subido a su caballo, nunca te habías fijado en él de esa manera, más bien nunca te habías fijado en él. Sin darte cuenta tenías los ojos brillantes y los orbes bien abiertos con la boca casi medio abierta por la admiración, volviste a la tierra cuando Lance Corporal Levi te miró de reojo. Rápidamente agachaste la cabeza con vergüenza al ver que te habías quedado embobada mirándole.

-WoW!, ¡demostrémosle a esos seres de que esta echo el escuadrón de investigación! Abran las puertaas!-Como no, Hanji con el entusiasmo de siempre.

Ya cabalgando durante un largo tiempo, acercándose al **Bosque Gigante**, se acercaron dos titanes con rapidez, el primero de unos 15 metros y el segundo de 5, en terreno sin árboles, iba a ser una tarea difícil, pero no para ustedes tres.

-Hanji nos encargamos de ellos.- dijiste rompiendo las fila, junto a tus dos amigos detrás. _"La mejor en terrenos amplios. No será difícil para ellos"_ pensó Hanji con una sonrisa en la cara, Lance Corporal Levi miró a Hanji con cara un poco asesina, ella le ignoró y le pronunció unas palabras con los labios _"observa"._

-¡Sakura, Kenshi!- bastó eso para que entendieran lo que tenían que hacer, distrajeron al titán uno por cada lado dejándolo indeciso mientras que tu pasaste entre sus piernas. Lo hicieron a la vez, Sakura y Kenshi se lanzaron a sus muslos cortándolos y tú te apoyaste en su espalda subiendo con rapidez hasta su cuello, cortándolo con un giro rápido, frio y profundo. Te apoyaste en su hombro mirando cómo se acercaba el otro titán con un poco de torpeza, mientras que el cuerpo del titán en el que estabas apoyada se caía tu esperabas paciente y con frialdad a que se acercara el otro titán, ya en la distancia que tu querías llamaste a tu caballo indicándole que fuera frente el titán para distraerle, mandaste tus cables a la cabeza del titán del que ni se inmutó, ya muy cerca de su cabeza dando casi media vuelta en el aire, cerraste los ojos y sonreíste, haciendo como tú le llamas: **la alta resolución de reacción. **Apretaste rápido y fuertemente el combustible proporcionándote potencia, cortando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cuello y la espalda de ese pequeño titán. A la espalda de él te esperaba **Selene**, tu fiel, gran y fuerte yegua blanca, un podenco mestizo que haría temblar a cualquiera, os conocíais muy bien ya que esa yegua te la regalaron para tu décimo cumpleaños de parte de Dot pixis antiguo amigo te tu padre fallecido. Tus amigos y tú volvisteis a la fila. Sus compañeros se quedaron anonadados con admiración inclusive cuando ya os habían visto actuar de esa manera.

Hanji miró a Lance Corporal Levi.- ves Levi ella no necesita ayuda, sabe defenderse ella solita.- "Tch", este giró la cabeza con fuerza hacia el frente, donde ya empezaban a adentrarse en el bosque.

Ya todos dentro del bosque se dieron cuenta de que se metieron en la boca del lobo, empezando a acercarse titanes en todas las direcciones, nadie se lo esperaba, ni lo presintieron, solo…salieron de la nada. Comenzaron, los más atrevidos, a matar titanes, mientras que los otros se encargaban de guiar a los caballos y suministros a un lugar más seguro, pero contra más mataban más salían..como..si pudieran oler la sangre de titán y vinieran a protegerse unos a otros.

Hanji-¡TODOS SUBANSE LO MÁS ALTO QUE PUEDAN A LOS ÁRBOLES, NO QUEREMOS NINGUNA BAJA!- Todos obedecían pero tú… _"mierda"_…no tenías otra opción, las últimas personas ya subíais hasta que…miraste quien quedaba detrás de ti y…ya subida en una rama, observasteis como una compañera era mordida y aplastada en las fauces de una de esas bestias. El compañero de tu lado izquierdo gritó y sacó sus navajas con furia, al verle la intención de bajar y pelear le intentas detener con palabras para que se tranquilice y no haga la locura que piensa, pero

-TÚ NO ME MANDAS NIÑATA!- Te soltó en un grito e hizo lo peor que podía hacer, se abalanzó sobre ellos, tú cerraste con furia los ojos… iba directo a la boca del titán..como si solo quisiera que se lo tragara… a centímetros de su boca, le hiciste un placaje lateral del cual hizo que se alegara y le pusiera a salvo, pero tú... paraste el cierre de su boca con las cuchillas entre diente y diente impidiendo que te aplastara, _jé, _el bicho no era tonto y alzó sus manos para empujarte adentro, contabas los segundos que te quedaban, buscando alguna salida… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus manos cayeron lentamente, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido; en una fracción de segundo, viste a Lance Corporal Levi mirarte fijamente como si te gritara _"o ahora o nunca". _Te salvaste junto al hombre ycomo no, el Lance Corporal. Todos se alegaron de esa área infectada de titanes, ya comenzaba a anochecer, asique solo hacía falta esperar para que se durmieran y os dejaran descansar. Nada más estar lejos de los titanes, el Corporal Levi se acercó con el ceño muy fruncido y con un aura asesina, a dónde estabas tú y el hombre pidiéndote perdón.

- Bastardo de mierda, que te crees que has hecho, poniendo en peligro otras vidas. Podías habernos puesto en peligro a todos y no ser solo una vida menos, sino como mínimo dos.-Aunque se dirigía al hombre, tanto él como tú agachasteis la cabeza sintiéndoos muy culpables. Solo dijo eso y tras un minuto incómodo en silencio, como si quisiera decir algo o tener alguna contestación, solo se dio media vuelta y se fue lejos del grupo. Hiciste el amago de ir tras él al ver que se alegaba mucho.

-(…) no te preocupes, es como si un crio tuviera una rabieta, volverá.- dijo Hanji al ver tu reacción.

-Pero… se va y sin cenar nada.- Fue lo último de dijiste antes de cenar y repostar los suministros. Comunicaste a Hanji lo que te pareció interesante de los titanes que cuantos más matabais más se acercaban otros. En casi todo el demás tiempo estuviste con Sakura y Kenshi, se les veía un poco afectados por la muerte de la compañera y la casi muerte tuya. Estuvieron hablando sobre lo ocurrido pero tú solo contestabas con monosílabos y con la mirada perdida en busca de la aparición del Corporal Levi. Llegada la noche y casi todos durmiendo en las ramas de los árboles, Sakura y tú descansabais apoyando vuestras espaldas en el troco de un árbol, Sakura se durmió echada en tu hombro mientras que Kenshi dormía apoyado en una rama más arriba. Despertaste con cuidado a Sakura para indicarla que ibas a hablar con la superiora Hanji, ella se despertó y continuó durmiendo apoyada en el tronco. Preguntaste a Hanji que si podías dar una vuelta porque no podías dormir sabiendo que los titanes estaban a unos pasos de vosotros.

-También es necesario descansar para poder rendir bien en la lucha, asique no tardes demasiado en regresar, mañana volveremos a la base antes de que haya más muertes.- Dijo con una sonrisa un poco cansada, suponías que es probable que se quedara en vela vigilando.

-Usted también no tarde en dormir. Al menos para mí no nos iremos sin saber menos que antes.- la sonreíste también, las dos sabíais que ninguna de las dos dormiría esa noche.

Antes de irte cogiste algo de comida, irías en busca de Lance Corporal, te parecía un poco increíble que El Hombre Más Fuerte de la Humanidad tuviera esa actitud infantil. Saltaste de árbol en árbol hasta que de reojo divisaste en un rayo de luz la enorme y hermosa luna, te paraste a mirarla y pensaste que si te ponías en el extremo del bosque podrías verla con claridad y a solas, como a ti más te gustaba. Ya en una rama alta lejos del profundo bosque, te acercaste a la luna apoyando una mano en el tronco del árbol, embelesada por su radiante brillo. Ella nunca desaparecía ni cuando llovía ni había niebla ni tampoco, por el día, siempre estaba allí observando inmóvil, protegiéndonos. Cuando ya despertaste de esa ilusión, te diste cuenta de que en la otra rama más cercana a ti se encontraba Lance Corporal Levi, sentado con las piernas estiradas y una medio doblada, apoyado en el tronco, con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar durmiendo, pero no era así.

-Cómo es que estas aquí mocosa, con todo el bosque que hay, tuviste que venir aquí.- No abrió los ojos hasta que terminó la frase, te miró de reojo con su ceño fruncido de siempre.

-Bueno, es que estaba dando una vuelta y me fije en la luna, que desde aquí la podría ver mucho mejor, es una de las cosas que más me gusta.- miraste a la luna con una sonrisa pero con una neblina de tristeza en tus ojos. Él observó esa mirada con su inexpresividad.

-Jodida mocosa, no contestaste a mi pregunta, como es que me has encontrado y además ¿lo sabe Hanji?- dijo esta vez con un tono más imponente.

-¡Solo fue casualidad el encontrarle aquí! Y sí, para venir aquí le pedí permiso a Hanji y me lo permitió. Ah!, señor traje comida ya que se fue sin cenar.- le ofreciste la comida que tenías atada con una cuerda al torso.

-Tch, viniste a buscarme.- cerró los ojos con fuerza y enfado, rechazando tu ofrenda.

-No..si no que lo traje por si me daba hambre y solo se lo estoy ofreciendo.- dijiste en un tono un poco alto y con nerviosismo.-(ya volviendo a tu compostura) Parece que a usted también le gusta observar la luna.- cambiando de tema para que no preguntara más acerca de ello.

- Solo quería alegarme de esos incompetentes que solo miran en sus propios vienes.- Abrió los ojos todavía con enfado. Te subiste a la rama en la que se encontraba acercándote a paso normal.

-Por favor, Lance Corporal Levi, no le culpe por los actos de esta tarde, solo se puso nervioso y no pudo pensar con claridad.-Le dijiste con miedo de su contestación.

-Un soldado debería saber controlarse y actuar con serenidad y no como un crio al que le acaban de quitar su juguete. Y tu actuación fue igual de estúpida.- Soltó en un gruñido.

-Pero no podía dejar que una persona veterana en el cuerpo de investigación, con sus conocimientos adquiridos de los titanes, se perdiera en un instante.

- Y dime, ¿es que tu vida vale menos que la suya?- se levantó sin apartar la mirada de ti poniéndote mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya estabas por estar rechistando lo que decía.

-No digo eso, sino que él tiene más conocimientos que yo y por eso..-

-Una vida es una vida- te cortó en seco.- si no te hubiese ayudado estarías muerta.

-(bajaste el cono de tu voz) lo se señor, por eso mismo le estoy agradecido y le pido disculpas por mi actuación.- Hiciste el saludo a la legión agachando la cabeza como un gesto de humildad.

-Como sea, volvamos con los demás tenemos que descansar. Y yo cenaré algo que tenga mejor pinta que lo que has traído. Lo que trajiste tiene una pinta asquerosa y no quiero enfermar.- Se dio media vuelta mirando hacia el interior del bosque.

-Solo cogí lo primero que vi de comida…- dijiste en un tono casi inaudible para tu propio oído, mientras te disponías a lanzar tus cables tras el Lance Corporal. Al llegar con el grupo, devolviste la comida a su lugar y te echaste al lado de Sakura para dormir las pocas horas que os quedaban.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente volvisteis a la base, con un compañero menos y apenas con información nueva. Ya dejado los caballos en los establos, los superiores son llamados por Erwin para contarle sobre la misión. Al poco tiempo tu grupo es llamado a la oficina de Erwin donde se encontraban también Hanji y Lance Corporal tras su silla.

Erwin observó las caras de todos, estaban con su saludo a la legión puño en pecho, mirándoos de uno en uno, observó caras apenadas, incluso el hombre del accidente no pudo mirarle a la cara, solo tú eras capaz de mantenerle la mirada. Se paró a observarte detenidamente, antes de pasar al siguiente, mirando tu puño bien cerrado con fuerza sobre tu pecho. Notaste como los tres superiores te miraban, ahora tu cara mostraba un poco de nerviosismo pero no cambiaste la determinación de tus ojos. Erwin comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido visto por parte de Hanji y Levi. Mencionó la muerte de la compañera y la mala actuación del hombre, comentando que le ordenaste que se quedara en su lugar pero te contestó de malas maneras.

-Puede llevar más tiempo que (…), pero el tiempo no da la profesionalidad como se pudo dar cuenta. Señorita (…) fue una buena actuación de su parte pero podría haber acabado en desastre su actuación costando más vidas. ¿Qué tiene a su defensa?- Erwin fijó los ojos en ti.

-Admito que fue un acto heroico del cual no esperaba admiración. No tengo defensa para ello pero Señor Comandante, es miembro del cuerpo de investigación en el que aporta información, no podía que una vida que ayuda se desperdiciara.- intentaste decirlo con la voz más tranquila que podías poner.

-Otra vez con esa mierda de discurso. Y tú has matado en esta expedición más titanes que él en un año. Jodida mocosa te das cuenta de eso.- Parece que Lance Corporal se veía realmente molesto.

-Tiene razón, aquí todas las vidas son iguales. Y dime una cosa, a petición de Levi (le mira de reojo), y ya hablado con Hanji, formaras parte de la brigada especial bajo su mando, eres muy buena matando titanes y ese don deberías poder usarlo más. También podrás ayudar a Hanji en sus investigaciones.- miraste nerviosa a tu amigos, intentando abrir la boca para hablar pero Erwin se adelantó.- No te preocupes, tus amigos también irán contigo. ¿Le parece una buena oferta?-

-¡Sí Señor!- Apretando con más fuerza el puño contra tu pecho y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No sonrías tanto que desde ahora trabajaras el doble sin descanso ni quejas ni lloriqueos y si te niegas a obedecer me veré obligado a enseñarte disciplina.- Te arrancó la sonrisa de la cara consiguiendo que medio sonrieras con nerviosismo, había creado un ambiente que se podía cortar con un simple movimiento.

Con eso último terminó el llamamiento, la amable Petra con la que te llevabas muy bien, os enseñó vuestras nuevas instalaciones y os guio hasta vuestras nuevas habitaciones…si se podían llamar a si..más bien que una habitación con unas literas para muchos soldados y decoración simple era el sótano, habitaciones individuales, pequeñas, llenas de trastos y además un asmático podría morir con solo mirarlo, al menos tenía una cama simplona y pequeña pero la había.

-Siento que les haya tocado dormir aquí, mientras buscaremos otras habitaciones más..mejores, pero como ha sido tan repentino esto es lo único que hay por ahora.-Dijo Petra agachando la cabeza como disculpa_ "si había otras habitaciones mejores que estas pero no sé porque Levi les dejó estas"_

-Joder esto está lleno de mierda.- Dijiste frunciendo el ceño mirando una a una todas las cosas que tenía tu nueva habitación, echando maldiciones al enanito que te las haría pasar canutas desde ahora.

-Espero que no nos haya cogido manía ya.- dijo Kenshi en un suspiro. A pesar de que tenía veintiún años, por su actitud parecía un crio mimado no te extrañaba ya que venía de una familia adinerada y no sabía lo dura que era la calle, como Sakura y tú la conocían.

-Supongo que nos está poniendo a prueba para saber que tal no las apañamos, con la limpieza. ¿Porque era un maniático de la limpieza no?- Dijo la pequeña Sakura cogiendo una caja y sacándola de su habitación, se llevaban poca altura (tú un poco más alta que ella) y eran de la misma edad, te gustaba llamarla _pequeña_ aunque ella lo odiara. Era seria, pocas veces sonreía y muy responsable, "_las órdenes son órdenes y hay que cumplirlas",_ solía decirle a Kenshi; te parecía adorable verla tan seria ya que por dentro era frágil y tímida.

-jeje..Sí, le gusta tener todo limpio y ordenado y si no está a la perfección se cabrea muchísimo.

-Pues parece que esta parte se le olvidó echarle un vistazo.- dijiste pasando un dedo por un mueble y quitando una capa de polvo de dos centímetros.

-Pueden empezar a limpiar ya, tienen toda la tarde hasta la hora de la cena. Iré a por las cosas necesarias para limpiar. Ah! y recuerden, le gusta la perfección asique sean minuciosos con la limpieza.- dijo Petra antes de salir por la puerta del sótano y cerrarla tras ella.

-Vaya, parece que vamos a tener trabajo sucio.- Dijiste con desaire entrando en tu habitación para empezar.

.

.

.

A la hora de la cena, en el comedor y con sus bandejas de comida llenas, observasteis una mesa al fondo vacía. Cuando ya estabais cerca de la mesa una voz os llamó, Petra zarandeaba una mano en el aire desde una mesa no muy lejana a vosotros invitándolos a que se sentaran juntos. Estaba sentada junto a Aurou, Eld, Gunter, y el Lance Corporal, parece que ya lo tenían planeado pues había tres sillas de sobra en su mesa; Kenshi y Sakura se sentaron en los dos sitios libres al lado de Eld y Gunter, Petra sentada entre Aurou y Levi, dejando una silla libre al lado del Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad frente a Kenshi.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal lleváis la limpieza?- preguntó Petra ya sentados cada uno en su sitio.

-Bastante bien, ya hemos adelantado mucho trabajo pero todavía nos quedan un par de cosillas.- Dijiste mientras cortabas tu filete de ternera.

-A mí ya me está empezando a doler el cuerpo.- Dijo Kenshi que todavía no había ni tocado su plato.

-Eres un hombre, deberías aguantar esto y más.- Dijo Sakura antes de meterse el primer bocado a la boca.

-¿Y tú te haces llamar soldado? Tch- Dijiste con serenidad, cerrando los ojos metiéndote y saboreando un pedazo de carne a la boca como si fuera lo primero que comías en días.

-Sakura tú no deberías decir nada, (…) te ha estado ayudando a mover cosas. Y tú, (…), no seas tan cruel diciéndome eso.- Dijo haciendo pucheros la última frase inclinándose hacia la mesa y apoyando una mano en su mejilla.-somos tus compañeros no deberías ser tan dura con nosotros.- te soltó su sonrisa tonta y pícara a la vez.

-Come y calla, canalla.- Dijiste apartando tus ojos de los suyos, te ponía muy nerviosa que un hombre te mirara con esos ojos tan…no sé, tiernos.

Lance Corporal te miró de reojo viendo cómo te avergonzabas al haber mirado sus ojos y directamente con sus ojos de pocos amigos, hizo que Kenshi perdiera esa postura y empezara a mirar su plato cortando la carne con nerviosismo. En la cena, estuvieron hablando todos con todos amigablemente, Petra cada dos por tres peleando con Aurou; Eld, Gunter y Kenshi hablaban de una forma muy fluida viéndose que se cayeron bien, alegrándote por él; y tú de vez en cuando poniendo roja a Sakura, ¡te encantaba hacer eso!. En lo que te fijaste fue que el Lance Corporal Levi solo decía monosílabos, no era para nada como cuando habló contigo a solas hace un par de días. No sabías si era porque se encontraba triste, si se encontraba molesto con tanta gente, si realmente era así o si solo no quería hablar.

Ya al haber terminado de cenar todos y haber hablado por un rato más, Lance Corporal se dirigió a vosotros:

-Ahora que habéis terminado y descansado un poco, ir a terminar vuestra tarea antes de dormir, y tú (…) cuando termines de recoger ven a mi despacho, tendrás que arreglar unos papeles que no revisé.- Dijo antes de descruzar sus piernas y levantarse, dejando a todos con la boca medio abierta.- no creo que esta noche duermas y mañana temprano comenzaran con unas pruebas para ver su rendimiento. Y más vale que saquen su verdadero potencial.-dando la espalda a la mesa para dirigirse donde coño fuera. _"cabrón enano, que te crees que somos"_ pensaste enseñando y apretando con rabia tus dientes frente tu plato vacío. Petra al ver tú enfado y sabiendo cómo te pones cuando te enfadas (como rompiendo cosas con esa fuerza descomunal que tenías cuando te enfadabas) intentó tranquilizarte:

- No te preocupes esto seguro que solo será hoy y lo más probable es que solo sean un par de pareles que arreglar.

-Vaya mierda (dijiste en voz baja). Vamos a terminar con las habitaciones, a ver si termino pronto y puedo por fin, descansar en la noche. Los tres os levantasteis de las sillas y sin decir más, solo las buenas noches, os fuisteis de la sala.

-Realmente espero que solo sea hoy.- Dijo Eld todavía con cara de asustado, los otros tres compañeros asistieron con la cabeza con preocupación.

.

.

.

Sobre la casi media noche y terminada tu labor de limpiar, recoger y ordenar el sótano/habitación/trastero, cansada pasaste de pasillo en pasillo con paso enfadado asta subir a la oficina del _"jodido cabrón" _que te asignó tareas extra que se supone que tenía que haber hecho él. Ya frente su puerta respiraste hondo y golpeaste su puerta dos veces. Tras un minuto de silencio y tú con intenciones de irte a tu habitación oíste una voz ronca que te ordenó que entraras. Nada más entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de ti, él se levantó de su silla.

-Tardaste mucho, pero tú verás. Aquí tienes los papeles, solo tienes que rellenarlos con unos datos que te he dejado en el folio de al lado y mirar que no te falte nada por revisar.- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta en donde tú estabas.- Solo eso y te vas.- mirando a tus ojos clavando una mirada asesina en ellos. No hubo intercambio de palabras solo dijo eso y se fue, como una brisa de aire helado congelándote hasta los huesos. Incluso tú te atemorizaste al mirar esos ojos grises desde tan cerca. Cuando por fin pudiste reaccionar miraste a tu alrededor, tenía lo mismo que la oficina de Hanji, dos sofás, una mesa alargada y bajita entre ellos, unas estanterías pero con muchos menos libros que la suya, una silla de oficina mullidita y una mesa de oficina amplia y ancha de color negro con una vela larga y grande, un recipiente para los bolis con unos pocos dentro (se notaba que escribía poco…) y sobre ella los famosos pequeños documentos _"seguro que solo serán unos papelillos"_ me dijo Petra, claro que tú sabias que iba a ser un cabrón y no iban a ser tan pocos, sino una pila de folios de casi medio metro; echaste maldiciones mientras te acercabas y sentabas en la silla _"hoy de seguro no dormiré"._

Tras..no sabías ni cuanto, seguías rellenando panfletos, los ojos se te cerraban de vez en cuando y ya solo rellenabas por inercia; cuando solo te quedaban unas diez hojas viste muy apetitoso echarte un ratito en el sofá, ya te quedaban pocos asique si te dormías hasta la mañana luego los podrías terminar en nada de tiempo. Te acercaste a uno de los sofás zarandeándote de un lado a otro sin poder ver bien por donde ibas y simplemente cuando estuviste cerca, te tiraste retorciéndote un poco para poder coger la posición más cómoda y lo siguiente fue cerrar los ojos y quedarte frita. _"Dulce, dulce sueños"_ te dijiste a ti misma.

.

.

.


	3. Cabreada y todo por su culpa

Tercer capítulo de esta historieta, es corto el tramo y ya empieza a verse las cosas más...evidentes...

Gracias por leer de antemano ^.^

(...)= tu nombre.

(...)(...)= tu nombre y apellido.

_"kfrofneen dnie"=_ pensamientos de los personajes.

**byviun=** palabras importantes.

-Buvyuv ... - = Diálogos.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin NO es mío, es de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar y alguna palabra obscena y posible OoC. Levi X Lector

**Capítulo 3: Cabreada y todo por su culpa**

Mientras tú dormías, la puerta del despacho se abrió, entrando una brisa fría que hizo que te estremecieras sin despertarte. Una persona entró acercándose a ti con paso normal pero sigiloso, tú no lo sabías pero la persona que se acercaba a ti era el Hombre más Fuerte de la Humanidad, quien te había mandado a hacer la tarea que aún no habías terminado y que dormías en una de sus sofás tranquilamente, y ahora tu nuevo Heichõ mirándote con su cara inexpresiva y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, se quedó frente a ti mirándote durante un par de segundos, alargó una mano hacia ti para despertarte, pero antes de que alcanzara a tocarte soltaste unas pequeñas palabras:

-La..Lance...Corporal…- Tus palabras salieron por sí solas con una voz que a más de uno habría cautivado con un pequeño gemido al final de la frase, dejando petrificado al Hombre más Fuerte de la Humanidad, aquel que nada le detenía, aquel que muchos temían y que ahora estaba frente a ti paralizado con el brazo alargado hacia ti observando como dormías. Lo único que hizo fue retroceder e irse por donde volvió sin decirte nada, dejándote dormir.

Lo que te hizo despertar en la mañana fueron las campanadas de la legión que indicaban la hora del desayuno, te levantaste despacio y desorientada con la boca medio torcida y una pequeña babilla por la comisura del labio; tardaste unos segundos en recordar donde y que hacías allí. Estabas en la oficina del Lance Corporal Levi, ahora sentada en su sofá, aquel que desprendía un olor muy parecido al suyo, nunca te habías parado a olerle pero simplemente olía al Lance Corporal. No sabes porqué pero esa sensación hizo que sonrieras. Te sentiste muy rara ya que ayer lo único que querías era matarle. _"Mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda!" _ Recordaste de que degaste sin rellenar los últimos papeles, que ya había sonado la campana de que el desayuno se estaba sirviendo aquel que si no llegabas a tiempo se gastaría y te quedarías sin él y que si llegabas tarde a las pruebas de rendimiento, y que probablemente el Lance Corporal te castigaría agotándote física y psíquicamente. Corriste rápidamente hacia el escritorio para al menos terminar los folletos aunque no te diera tiempo a desayunar, frente el escritorio ya todos los papeles estaban en una sola columna, confundida te dijiste a ti misma que quizá ayer los terminarte y que por eso te dormirte pero no tenías tiempo para pensar más en eso, ahora tendrías que bajar los cuatro pisos del castillo lo más rápido que pudieras para llegar a tiempo al desayuno. Bajando las escaleras de piedra rápidamente llegaste a tropezarte un par de veces casi besando el suelo, cuando por fin veías ya la puerta del comedor la abriste de par en par parándote en la entrada, bruscamente giraste la cabeza hacia donde solían estar los desayunos pero para tu mala suerte, no quedaba ya nada, de la depresión casi te tiras de rodillas queriendo hacer una rabieta como los niños pequeños.

-¡(…) Ven a sentarte aquí te hemos guardado un desayuno!- La voz procedía del mismo sitio donde se sentaron ayer para cenar, en la mesa estaban las mismas personas, Kenshi era quien te había llamado. Fuiste a ellos con paso rápido rezando gracias a los santos muros de que te hubieran ayudado a haber conseguido esos santos amigos, pero la cara de alegría se te descuadró cuando viste que también estaba _él_ tomando tranquilamente su taza de café y tú que desde ayer estabas pasándolo canutas y por si fuera poco tendrías que sentarte a su lado por otra vez.

-Menos mal que se me ocurrió guardarte un desayuno por si no llegabas a tiempo.- Dijo Kenshi sonriente mientras te sentabas.

-Gracias Kenshi, me has hecho un gran favor no sé cómo podré pagártelo.- Dijiste mientras cogías tus cubiertos.

-Jejeje…-Dijo en bajo con una sonrisa torcida y pícara. Tú al verlo automáticamente le diste un fuerte pisotón haciendo que se retorciera de dolor.

- no te da vergüenza, siendo yo solo una niña.- dijiste sonriendo entre dientes e intentando que solo él lo escuchara.

-Joder y que niña.- contestó entre gemidos de dolor.

Las comidas eran tus horas preferidas eran las horas en las que te podías relajar, hablar con tus amigos y compañeros, hacer bromas, dejar de lado las tensiones y sobre todo reír. Pero ahora ya no te parecían tan apetecibles como antes porque ahora a quien tenías en la mesa y sentado a tu lado era la persona más seria, gruñona, amargada y fría del planeta, eso hacía que tus risas se volvieran un poco incomodas. De vez en cuando le mirabas de reojo para saber qué hacía, para tenerle controlado como si no pudieras evitar tener que observar cada movimiento, cada palabra y monosílabo que decía, por extraño que fuera no podías sacarle de tu cabeza y fijarte en todo de él, a veces solo haciendo que todo desapareciera, todo se nublara, no escucharas con claridad y solo no podías parar de mirarle como lentamente tomaba su café con suma tranquilidad y elegancia sin inmutarse de nada a su alrededor.

-Chicos (dirigiéndose a todos) que tal si empezamos a entrenar y vemos de que madera están hechos estos mocosos.- parece que hoy Lance Corporal estaba de mejor humor y eso hizo que te relajaras.

Al final las pruebas no eran tan duras como pensabas, si se notaba que tenías que esforzarte más pero nada comparado para cómo te lo imaginabas. Cuando ya llevaban un buen rato en el entrenamiento te fijaste que el Lance Corporal había desaparecido, ni siquiera sabías si realmente había estado en el entrenamiento con vosotros. Las próximas semanas, el entrenamiento era a la misma hora y más o menos de misma intensidad, en algunos días alternos cambiabais de actividad pero solían ser "los más aburridos" para ti, ya que solo era hacer un par de cosas y ya está. Lance Corporal no había aparecido todavía a ningún entrenamiento, eso te extrañaba ya que al menos debería supervisarlos pero tampoco era muy extraño que no quisiera hacer de la _niñera_ de unos _mocosos hiperactivos_, como os hacía llamar cuando competían en haber quien tardaba menos en hacer sus tareas.

.

.

.

.

.

-Me preguntaba Levi, porque estas siendo tan duro con esa señorita. Sé que desde el principio no te caía muy bien ya que _esa mocosa_ _sabía hablar correctamente con sus superiores__,_ pero no hay motivo para ser tan rudo.- Le preguntó Erwin a Levi desde la ventana de éste que daba vistas a la zona de entrenamiento donde estaban viéndolos entrenar.

-Entre Hanji y tú siempre estabais hablando que era la chica más fuerte de la legión y que tenía buena resistencia, solo quiero saber si decíais la verdad o estabais balbuceando como de costumbre.

-Fuiste a una expedición con ella y pudiste ver lo que puede hacer.

-solo mató a unos cuantos titanes y ya está.- dijo como si no tuviera importancia.

-salvando la vida de un compañero poniendo la suya en peligro. ¿No puede ser que eso te suene? Y luego está la actitud que tuviste salvándola, te interesa esa chica, ¿verdad?

-Cállate bastardo, solo la salve porque me estáis siempre comiendo la cabeza con que es útil.- dijo como contraataque.

-como digas, si estás aquí es por algo.- se giró para mirarle a la cara.

-estoy aquí solo porque me incomoda su actitud de _mocosa buena y feliz_ como si todo fuera un juego fácil.

-Jajaja- la risa de Erwin fue sonora y notablemente sincera.- Te conozco y diría que eso es lo que más te gusta- le echo una mirada pícara y traviesa esperando una contestación.

-Tch, tonterías, eso es lo que más odio de una persona.

.

.

.


	4. Situaciones Difusas

**Aquí ya empieza a haber situaciones más comprometidas Con la Lectora y Levi, espero que les vaya gustando más la historia. Comenten por favor!**

**Aclaraciones:**

(...)= tu nombre.

(...)(...)= tu nombre y apellido.

_"kfrofneen dnie"=_ pensamientos de los personajes.

**byviun=** palabras importantes.

-Buvyuv ... - = Diálogos.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin NO es mío, es de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar y algunas palabras obscenas, posible OoC y Situación pervertida. Levi X Lector

**Capítulo 4: Situaciones difusas**

Tras ya unos tres meses junto a la brigada especial te acostumbraste al ritmo continuo de tu Heichõ nuevo, ya te parecía normal su comportamiento hacia ti: más estricto que con ninguno, sus cambios de humor repentinos y esa forma de evitarte cuando estaban todos juntos y tú te sentías más a gusto con su presencia. No volviste a sentir más ese sentimiento raro hacia tu superior aquel que por lo que fuera te hacía sentir más pequeña e inmune, admirándole en todo lo que hacía. Ahora solo era uno más, siempre teniendo en cuenta que era tu superior.

En todo este tiempo solo pudiste hablar muy poco con Hanji y hoy al verla la pediste que si podía que viniera a tu habitación, y mientras te vestías de después de la ducha, hablaran de si tenía novedades sobre los titanes. Aceptó y nada más salir de las duchas comunitarias Hanji ya te estaba esperando en la puerta para acompañarte a tu habitación, por suerte las duchas estaban cerca del sótano y ya era tarde para estar por donde las duchas, asique no te daba mucha vergüenza ir sin sujetador con la ropa sucia entre las manos y en pijama ancho y corto por el pasillo. Ya en tu habitación hablando durante un rato entre risas por sus locas actuaciones, te decidirte a preguntar una cosa que rondaba tu cabeza desde hacía ya tiempo:

-Superiora Hanji, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva ya en la legión?-la preguntaste mientras te quitabas los pantalones del pijama.

-buuff...Hace ya años que perdí la cuenta.-miró hacia el techo pensativa.- espera, tú realmente quieres saber mi edad, ¿verdad, eeh?- _"jeje"_ te pillaron pensaste mientras alzabas una mano para alcanzar los pantalones en la repisa alta de tu armario.

-mocosa me ha pedido Er..- _el_ _Hombre más bajito y jodido de la Humanidad_ entró a la habitación sin llamar, encontrándose de pleno con tu camiseta subida dejando perfectamente visibles tus braguitas rosadas con labios rojos dibujados y con bordeado en los extremos, a los ojos de tu Heichõ que no dejó de mirar desde que entró.

-Si hubieras llegado un poco antes, habrías llegado a verla en sujetador.- dijo la avispada Hanji en una risita al ver que los dos se quedaron petrificados. Al oír su voz pudiste reaccionar echándote bruscamente de espaldas sobre al armario estirando tu camiseta para poder taparte lo más que podías dejando ver en un gran escote tus pechos aprisionados.

-¡HEICHÕ! ¡Llame a la puerta antes de entrar! ¡PERVERTIDO!- estabas más roja que un tomate al ver que ni con esas palabras, y sin moverse, no apartaba los ojos de ti.

-Bueno (dijo al fin pestañeando y apartando la mirada), como había empezado a decir- _"mierda"_ con esas palabras recordaste aún más el incidente- he venido porque Erwin me ha pedido que te deje ir a una fiesta/reunión con él como su pareja. ¿Sabes bailar?- te soltó esa pregunta cuando todo lo que acabada de decir se amontonaba y chocaba contra tu cabeza.

-E..e..sí, si se bailar, al menos lo básico en los bailes de a dos.-contestaste tartamudeando como una tonta.

-suficiente, arréglate y dentro de dos horas volveré a por ti, estés como estés abriré la puerta y te sacaré de la habitación.- dijo lo último en un tono bastante amenazante atemorizándote por dentro. Solo dijo eso. Cada vez más solo te daba órdenes y se iba por donde venía, una cosa que te jodía bastante porque no sabías si realmente odiaba estar contigo. Al decirte a ti misma esas palabras te deprimiste dejando que se reflejara la duda en tu cara.

-No te preocupes Erwin es un adulto responsable, sabe lo que hace. – Con sus palabras te diste cuanta que pusiste una cara rara.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa. Es solo que aunque cada vez llevo más tiempo en su equipo le siento más esquivo conmigo. No sé lo que hago mal y eso es lo que me..duele por dentro.- aclaraste ya que interpretó mal la explosión de tu rostro. Hanji se quedó en silencio durante un par de minutos quedándose la habitación el silencio.

-No te preocupes aunque no sea una chica, muchas veces parece que tiene la regla.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba, el reflejo de sus lentes no te dejaba ver la expresión de sus ojos pero te pareció que estaban sombríos como tristes.- Espera te traeré unos vestidos míos apropiados para que así puedas elegir y te lo pongas. Ya eres casi una mujer asique ya te quedaran mejor que a una simple chica plana.- dijo en la puerta antes de salir señalando sus pechos y mirando los tuyos.

Te sentiste un poco rara que tu superiora se hubiera fijado en ese detalle, para ti esas comparaciones eran para…no sé..adolescentes.

Tras unos 20 minutos esperando echada en la cama, llamaron a la puerta.

-(…) soy Hangi, que pasoo~-dijo medio cantando. Eso te divirtió pero también te asustó por lo que insinuó antes de haberse ido…a saber qué tipo de vestidos te había traído.

La verdad no eran tan aterradores como creías, unos tenían más escote que otros pero más o menos respetaban _tus límites._

- vaya son todos preciosos pero no me atrevo mucho a ponerme uno de ellos…

-Vamos mujercita ya puedes ir enseñando que eso volverá loco a cualquier hombre y sobre todo a Erwin que aunque parezca muy recatado en el interior es un pervertido.- eso te hizo sonrojar pensándote si realmente querías irías.- Jajaja no te preocupes, que no te va a tocar, al menos sin tu permiso.- no supiste si eso te tranquilizaba pero de lo que estabas segura era que llegada la hora Levi llegaría y cumpliría su palabra.

-Bu..Bueno _("si no hay otra opción")_ me he figado que este vestido es bonito, elegante y un poco simple.- señalaste el vestido tendido en la cama de falda negra ajustada con volantes atrás que llegaba desde debajo del pecho hasta medio muslo y con camisa blanca medio transparente larga. Te pareció apetecible ya que solo estaba terminando el invierno y todavía hacia frío.

-Perfecto seguro que a Erwin le encantará tu elección para la cena.-

Te ayudó a vestirte y maquillarte ya que quedaba poco tiempo para que apareciera el Heichõ Levi por la puerta de improvisto. Nada más terminar de calzarte los zapatos de un tacón cuadrado y de tres centímetros, apareció Levi por la puerta. Se quedó parado frente a ti con el ceño fruncido y con su cara inexpresiva, parece que él también se había arreglado para la ocasión, vestía un traje negro a juego con los zapatos de channel con una camiseta impecablemente blanca.

-¡Tachaan! Que tal está. No me digas que no está guapa y que cambio de estar siempre con el uniforme a esto.- Te miró de arriba abajo, esos segundos fueron incomodísimos como si la respuesta que diera fuera la decisión de si tú querrías o no ir a la reunión.

-Simplemente es un vestido, lo importante es que no la cagues y dejes en ridículo a Erwin.- dijo antes de darse media vuelta.- vamos que tendré que hacer de la puta niñera de vosotros mientras estáis divirtiéndoos en la fiesta.- te dirigiste hacia donde estaba él.

-jajajaja ahora es mucho más alta que tú! Parece tu madre jajajaja!- Levi la mandó una mirada asesina pero esta la ignoró mientras se reía de él en su cara.

-Vámonos antes de que nos esté jodiendo más.- extendió su brazo para que lo agarraras con el tuyo. Jugaste unos segundos si lo agarrarías o no, pero lo agarrante. Te sentías bastante incomoda ya que, como dijo Hanji, ahora eras mucho más alta que él y encima le estabas agarrando después que en todo este tiempo no hubieras hablando apenas con él.

Después de haber andado durante unos minutos en silencio te decidiste a preguntarle sobre la reunión:

-He..Heichõ podría decirme de qué se trata la reunión/fiesta y porqué a mí y tan repentino.

- Es una cena en la que reúnen los tres comandantes y los cargos altos de las legiones para hablar, bailar, y beber. Nile Dawk, comandante de la policía militar, irá acompañado de su esposa, Dot pixis irá con varias chicas como de costumbre y Erwin solía ir con Hanji pero no la apetecía ir, será porque se está haciendo vieja.

-¿Y por qué me eligió a mí la misma noche de la cena?- le volviste a preguntar ya que no terminaba de contestar tu pregunta. Tardó un tiempo en contestar como si ni él lo supiera.

-Ni puta idea, solo sé que os tengo que acompañar y esperar en la puerta. Seré vuestro chofer.- Dijo lo último soltando tu brazo para poder abrir la puerta que daba al patio y así poder ver que, al lado de un carruaje bonito, elegante y probablemente bastante caro, esperaba Erwin con un traje azul marino y zapatos blancos de pie frente él. Te ruborizaste por lo elegante e imponente que era el comandante de la legión de exploración, haciendo que nada más verle agachases la cabeza avanzando hacia él sin vacilar. Extendió una mano para que la cogieras.

-Estas preciosa, hice una buena elección al elegirte a ti. Puedes ir subiendo.- eso sí que te hizo sonrojar, quizás se lo decía a todas las chicas al ser educado y detallista pero que **tú Comandante** te lo dijera te hacia poner más nerviosa. Mientras subías y te acomodabas en el lujoso carruaje Erwin se quedó hablando de algo que tú no ponías oír con Levi.

- Erwin como la toques de más te cortaré las manos y te las meteré por el culo.- dijo acercándose a él.

-jeje, no te preocupes que no la tocaré, pero si lo llegara a hacer nunca te enterarías.- le dijo en el oído antes de darse media vuelta para subir junto a ti. Levi frunció fuertemente el ceño y se dirigió a manejar el carruaje.

Mientras unos minutos de silencio acompañado por el sonido de las ruedas en la carretera de piedra, Erwin fue el que comenzó la conversación.

-(…) lo siento por haberte avisado tan tarde, le pedí hace tiempo a Levi si te podía dejar venir conmigo pero se negó en rotundo diciendo que no te molestara con esa tontería. Se hizo de rogar hasta que aceptó.- _"asique ese es el motivo por el que me avisaron tan repentino"_ pensaste.

-No hace falta que se disculpe comandante, gracias a Hanji que me prestó este vestido y las prisas de Lance Corporal pude estar a tiempo para la cena. Y gracias a usted por elegirme- dijiste en una amplia y sincera sonrisa. Se le oyó una pequeña risa haciendo que te pusiera confusa pues no sabes qué te parecía gracioso en lo que dijiste. Se quedó unos minutos en silencio antes de continuar.

-En verdad te lo ganaste.- dijo como para sí mismo pero tú pudiste escucharle, no le preguntaste nada por si el hecho de haberlo oído le molestara y se te quedó la duda de a quien se refería.

Ya en la puerta de lo que parecía un mesón, bajaban del carruaje y viste que estaba entrando al lujoso mesón, divisaste al comandante Dot Pixis acompañado de dos mujeres de unos treinta años, él fue quien te ayudó a entrar a la milicia asique le pediste permiso a Erwin para ir a saludarlo, éste aceptó y se quedó junto a Levi hablando.

-(Levi a Erwin cuando tú ya estabas hablando con Pixis) no la abras tocado dentro del carruaje, cerdo pervertido.

- Me pregunto qué es lo que te hace hoy que estés tan agresivo solo cuando me he acercado un poco a ella.

- por su culpa me la tuve que jalar después de haberla avisado sobre la cena.

-¿Qué?! Jaja, ¿es que ya no puedes ni controlarte al verla?

- Fueron sus malditas bragas y sus tetas las que me dejaron tonto. Jodida mocosa..- dijo entre dientes.

Erwin hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar tranquilamente.- si dejas ese caparazón a un lado, ella se podría acercar a ti y corresponderte.- Fueron las últimas palabras entre ellos antes de acercarte. Esas palabras dejaron a Lance Corporal Levi callado y en el lugar viendo cómo se adentraban al mesón, antes de girarte para entrar por la puerta echaste una última mirada a Levi viendo que en sus ojos no había nada de nada..su mirada era…vacía.. Te extraño porqué incluso puedes saber que significan sus miradas pero esa parecía no tener nada que contar.

Volvieron sobre las tres de la madrugada, como dijo Levi era una pequeña reunión donde los _viejos_ como_ Comandantes_ bailaron con sus parejas, bebieron hasta emborracharse (tú y Erwin solo bebieron hasta ponerse contentillos), jugaron a las cartas (donde le interesaste a Erwin, contaste que quien te enseño jugar así de bien fue Pixis al que nunca llegaste a ganar) y hablar, hablar y hablar.

En tu habitación te quitaste la ropa tirándola por el suelo, tirando los zapatos por algún lugar de la pequeña habitación y tirándote de cabeza a la cama, aunque no habías hecho nada de esfuerzo estabas agotada. Te arropaste y durante un buen rato te quedaste mirando el techo sin poder dormir, pensando en esa mirada vacía del Lance Corporal. Te incomodaba mucho el por qué recordabas eso y a _él_. Casi todas las noches te dormías pensando en algo de él, si le habías visto y donde, si estaba contento, triste, enfadado, esquivo…, donde iba de donde venía y… _ag!_ todas las noches igual; cuando empezabas a marearte en esos pensamientos te ibas a dar una vuelta en la noche por el castillo, con tu pijama de camisa larga y pantalón corto con botas de casa. Casi siempre sin darte cuenta pasabas por la puerta de la oficina de Levi, tus pensamientos te llevaban allí como en busca de respuestas, y esa noche no iba a ser diferente o tal vez sí…

La puerta de su despacho estaba medio abierta, te intrigó bastante si estaría Levi en ella pero también te aterrorizó la idea de que supiera que todavía estabas despierta y merodeando por ahí. Asique te acercarte despacio a ver, haciendo el menor ruido posible y acercándote muy lentamente. Ya apoyada en la puerta alzarte la vista pudiendo ver que allí estaba, echado en el sofá donde te quedaste dormida y ¡fumando! Nunca te habías imaginado que fumara ni que estuviera permitido, te acercaste más para poder saber la expresión de su cara per-…

-Ya que estás ahí espiando, entra.- Te entro un sudor frio que recorrió todo tu cuerpo. Era rápido, inteligente, amargado y frío. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de tu presencia? Era imposible que supiera que estabas allí.

- Te he dicho que sé que estas en la puerta (…)- esta vez lo dijo más grave y elevando el tono de voz. Ante ese tono te decidiste a obedecer su orden.

-Co..como ha sabido que estaba aquí.- dijiste mientras te acercabas a él pero no demasiado, por seguridad..

-Casi todas las noches oigo que te paseas por la puerta como un fantasma moribundo. Arrastras los pies haciendo ruido.- Como puede ser eso si siempre andabas sigilosamente para no hacer ruido y, ¿cómo es que me oía?, ¿era esa su habitación? ¿Y la cama? –sientate- dijo secamente indicando, con el cigarro en la mano, el sofá que tenía al lado.

Ya sentada frente a él y sin poderle mirar fijamente, ya que se le veía en una postura muy sexy, te atreviste a preguntar:

-Heichõ, ¿es aquí donde duerme?

- Solo vengo aquí cuando no puedo dormir por las noches.- te extrañaste ya que contesto directamente a tu pregunta, cosa rara ya que nunca quería soltar prenda sobre él.

-No..no sabía que se podía fumar en la legión.- Tragaste saliva fuertemente al ver la intromisión de tu pregunta.

-Y no se puede fumar, pero me importan una mierda esas normas. Y además el que debería estar haciendo las preguntas debería ser yo y no tú, mocosa.- mirándote y lanzándote una mirada aterradora.- como es que estas aun despierta.

Claramente no le ibas a decir que era porque todas las noches le tenías metido en tu cabeza.- Me dolía la cabeza de estar con ruido en la reunión y de pronto en mi habitación en absoluto silencio…

-¿Y las demás noches?

-Suelo dormir pocas horas o si no estoy cansada no puedo dormir a gusto.- esa respuesta si era sincera.

-Pues sí que eres un culo inquieto, cría.

-Y usted, Heichõ, podría saber ¿porque no puede dormir?- Clavó sus ojos grises y fríos como el hielo en los tuyos, transmitiéndote ese frío por todo el cuerpo. Durante unos muy largos segundos no apartó la mirada.

-No paro de pensar.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de darle una calada al cigarro, te esperabas una de sus bordarías asique solo te quedaste en silencio esperando a ver si continuaba. Siempre tenía esa manera de ser: beber una taza de café tranquilo, dar una calada a un cigarrillo lentamente pareciendo relajado, pero te acababa de confesar que él también tenía una mente inquieta por algo que no paraba de rondar por su cabeza.- te extraña que piense o qué.-dijo mientras se incorporaba para sentarse. Parece que se sintió ofendido por tu silencio. Apartaste la mirada de él para observar la gran luna que entraba por el ventanal de su oficina, desde donde estabas la veías perfectamente, dándote cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-La anterior vez me mintió, realmente le gusta mirar la luna. Desde aquí se la puede mirar tranquilamente, sin que nadie moleste.-

Ni te diste cuenta del tiempo que pasó desde que la estabas mirando hasta que Levi te volvió a hablar.

-Si quieres te puedo dejar venir aquí cuando quieras mirarla o no puedas dormir. Porque por lo que parece aquí puedes dormirte como un tronco.- ahora sí que sí, te estaba extrañando su actitud _"creo que eso no era un cigarro sino un porro que le ha dejado tonto"_. Espera, como sabía que te habías dormido en..no me digas que quien termino de. Abriste los ojos como platos y le miraste.

-Heichõ no me diga que quien terminó de rellenar los documentos fue usted?!- te miró inexpresivo a los ojos.

-Qué remedio, debía entregarlos a la mañana siguiente y menos mal que vine a revisar que estabas trabajando sino llego a venir, Erwin me habría regañado.- _¿pretendía que me sintiera culpable por sus palabras?_

- ¡Si hubiera hecho su trabajo cuando debía no tendría ni la posibilidad de que le regañara!- le dijiste con tono alto y enfadada.

-Tch, mocosa que no se te olvide que soy tu superior y mando sobre ti.- _"quería decir que: ¿tendría que hacer todo lo que me dijera sin rechistar?"_,já! Eso sí que no.

-Lo siento Heichõ pero si se cree que me voy a callar sobre esas injusticias le dijo desde ahora que no me callaré.- Ahora sí que estabas enfadada y aunque te estaba echando una mirada asesina no agachaste la cabeza y ni te achantarías ante él. Estuvieron durante un minuto manteniendo la mirada, parece que ninguno daría su brazo a torcer. Levi parpadeó apartando la mirada de ti y dando su última calada al cigarro.

-Eres una chica dura y cabezota. Me gusta…

-¿Co-cómo? Me da igual si le gusta o no pero la próxima vez me negaré a hacerle el trabajo sucio.-Dijiste con un tono un poco infantil, apartando la mirada de él, cruzándote de brazos.

-Qué te parece si obedeces la orden de ir a dormir ya, que aunque mañana es día libre ahí que levantarse temprano.- Tardaste en contestar para que viera tu enfado pero al ni inmutarse le contestaste que sí y le obedeciste, dejándole a él en la oficina sentado mirando cómo te ibas por la puerta.

-(antes de salir) Por favor Heichõ, intente no evitarme desde ahora. Que tenga buenas noches.- en un tono un poco triste.

Ya él solo en la oficina- jodida mocosa no me digas eso o tendré que hacerte una visita esta noche.- dijo pasándose un dedo por los labios y después mordiéndolo.

.

.

.


	5. Parte de tu pasado se desvela

**Hola! Bien os comento que a partir de este capítulo ya empieza a salir limón (*^*) será un poco sado las situaciones sexuales que tengan.**

**Gracias también a los comentarios, pues me anima a seguir escribiendo y espero que sigua gustando esta historia de querer y no poder o deber. **

**Un saludoo~**

**Aclaraciones:**

(...)= tu nombre.

(...)(...)= tu nombre y apellido.

_"kfrofneen dnie"=_ pensamientos de los personajes.

**byviun=** palabras importantes.

-Buvyuv ... - = Diálogos.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin NO es mío, es de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar y algunas palabras obscenas y posible OoC. Levi X Lector.

**Capítulo 5: Parte de tu pasado se desvela y los sentimientos salen a flote**

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno y todos sentados menos Levi que no estaba, Petra justificó su ausencia:

-Levi me dijo que os comentara que después de terminar de desayunar vayamos a los establos donde está preparando nuestros caballos para ir a Trost, allí compraremos unas cosas que necesitamos y luego nos podremos ir a cualquier sitio de la cuidad. Asique démonos prisa en terminar las tareas y disfrutar del día.- Era un plan bastante bueno ya que no savias que hacer ese día. Así pues, al terminar de desayunar y recoger, os dirigisteis a las puertas del establo donde esperaba Levi apoyado en la baya, ya atados y equipados los caballos. Te alegraste al ver que hoy no te iba a esquivar, a ello no pudiste evitar sonreír y Kenshi al verte sonreírle se puso celoso y se enfadó dándole los buenos días a regaña dientes.

Cabalgando en sus caballos Levi se dispuso a hablaros sobre los planes del día.

-Nos repartiremos las tareas en tres grupos: Sakura y Petra iréis a comprar los productos de limpieza que se han gastado, Aurou, Erd, Gunter y Kenshi iréis a hablar con unos comerciantes para el suministro de armas y (…) te vienes conmigo a hablar con los comerciantes habituales de los suministros de comida.- Levi continuó hablando sobre lo que harían pero solo te quedaste en la sospecha que te daba al haber dicho que te irías con él solo, _¿de qué forma pensaba torturarte cuando estuvieran solos?_ O es que el Hombre más Fuerte de la Humanidad se ablandó contigo en la noche de ayer.

-(…) Vamos, no te quedes ahí parada mocosa. Tenemos que organizarnos para la expedición de mañana.

Aceleraste el trote de Selene para alcanzarle pues estabas la última y los demás estaban yéndose a hacer las tareas.

-Eh!? ¿Una expedición? ¿Cómo? ¿Porque´?- se te amontonaron las preguntas en la cabeza al estar en tu mundo.

-Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho, mocosa insolente.- al mirarte por encima del hombro tú agachaste la cabeza con vergüenza al saber que lo que acababa de decir era cierto.- Cuando tengamos que andar te lo contaré, hasta entonces te quedaras con las dudas, ahora ponte a mi lado que pareces mi perrito faldero ahí detrás.- eso te alegro un poco la cara al ver que se preocupaba por ti, pero también suponías que era normal pues ya se conocían un poco más y sabias desde el principio que muy en el fondo suya, residía un pequeño corazón.

Tras unos minutos cabalgando sin hablar al fin Levi fue el que habló.

-ya hemos llegado, dejaremos los caballos en ese poste del bar e iremos a pie hasta los comercios de comida.- dijo señalando con la cabeza las tiendas de comida (supones) de al final de la calle, _¿cómo es que vamos a dejar los caballos tan lejos pudiendo ir montados?_

-Heichõ Levi, ¿por qué vamos a dejar tan lejos los caballos?- preguntaste confundida. Tras un minuto de silencio en el que se bajaron de los caballos y los ataron al poste.

-Corazonada mía.- dijo eso y se puso a andar en dirección adentro del bar. Tú aún más confundida le seguiste el paso.

-Pero Heichõ tenemos que ir a los comercios de comida.

-Hay tiempo suficiente para tomar café, así mientras te cuento lo que no escuchaste en el camino a Trost.

Alzaste la mirada hacia el cartel del bar _"apéritif mort"_ dijiste en un susurro sordo para otros…_¿aperitivo de la muerte?...este bar..es el…_ Tragaste duro la poca saliva que retenías en la boca, pasando con la cabeza gacha tras el Lance Corporal.

-pero tardemos poco, no me gusta hacer esperar.-dijiste en voz baja.

-No me digas que te da miedo este tipo de sitios.- dijo en voz burlona, girándose para mirarte por encima del hombro viendo que tú no lucias asustada sino preocupada ocultando tu rostro entre tu pelo. Nada más entrar todos miraron hacia la puerta y algunos callándose, tú solo mirabas al suelo rogando por que cogiera la mesa más escondida de ese lugar. Por suerte algo te escuchó e hizo lo que pesabas, cogió aquel sitio más escondido y oscuro, apartado de todo pero cuidadosamente limpiado como si estuviera a propósito reservado. Sentados en la mesa el camarero se acercó a vosotros.

-Buenos días, Levi. Hoy vienes acompañado y no de los de siempre, ¿de qué chica se trata?- Dijo el camarero. Tú solo pretendiendo que no hicieran que viera tu rostro, lo que menos te gustaría es que te reconocieran. Levi al fijarse que seguías mirando hacia abajo ocultando tu rostro fue él el que contestó.

-Solo es una de mis subordinadas. Hemos venido a hacer un par de cosas por aquí y como tenemos tiempo de sobra he pensado en venir a ver tu jodida cara.- Le gruñó lo último indicando que la conversación había terminado.

-Lo que quieras decir pero al menos has venido a tomarte algo y con dinero.- dijo el camarero sacando una pequeña libreta.

-Tomaré unos crepes de nata y fresas con sirope de chocolate.

- Y tú, joven callada.- preguntó mirándote, entre el pelo le miraste de reojo, era muy alto cerca de los dos metros, con grandes brazos y cicatrices en ellos, calvo cosa que brillaba como una bola de cristal pero no sabías si era por limpio o por lo grasiento, y además tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Su pregunta y la respuesta de Levi te hicieron que tú también quisieras pedir lo mismo pero solo pediste lo que estabas segura que podrías pagarte.

-Yo solo quiero un descafeinado de máquina con leche, por favor.- El camarero se quedó parado durante unos segundos poniéndote nerviosísima.

-Vaya solamente eso, seguro que se te caerá la baba cuando veas el plato de Levi.

-dije que tenemos un rato no toda la mañana para estar aquí. Andrew- refunfuñó Levi al ver que no escribía el pedido.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- apuntó lo que le pediste, cerro la libreta y se fue a la cocina pegando gritos al cocinero con sus pedidos. Cuando ya estaba lejos y no había nadie cerca que pudiera ver tu rostro, alzaste la cara hacia Levi.

-Vaya parece que se conocen de hace tiempo.- preguntaste con voz un poco pícara y con nerviosismo a su respuesta.

- Era y sigue siendo una basura como antes, solo que ahora tiene un negocio limpio cosa que no le pega nada.- ya salió el loco de la limpieza y el orden a flote, claramente no podía evitarlo.-como es que ocultas tanto tu rostro cuando alguno de estos se acerca.- también más directo imposible.

-no me gustan estos sitios..

-vamos, que te dan miedo.- afirmó.

-¡Para nada!- le gritaste haciendo que clavara como alfileres sus ojos en ti que te atravesaban como finas espadas-Perdone mi contestación pero si no sabe mejor no diga.

-Tomen, aquí están sus pedidos.- el camarero dejó las cosas sobre la mesa sorprendiéndote de la rapidez, tanto que te echaste para atrás en la silla.

-jajaja, no te asustes pequeña que soy el camarero.

-Por eso mismo se habrá asustado, porque eres tú.- dijo Levi incorporándose hacia el plato. Sin darte cuenta habías dejado tu rostro descubierto y el camarero se te quedó mirando, _"mierda"_.

-Gracias- dijiste acercándote a tu taza de café y volviendo a ocultar tu rostro. Le dabas vueltas al café con nerviosismo al ver que el camarero no se iba. Levi cortando su primer trozo de los crepes le miró de reojo.

-Oye pequeña..- comenzó a decir el camarero, sabiendo que se dirigía a ti.- ¿No te conoceré de algo, verdad?.- notaste un sudor frío por el cuerpo y la respiración se te cortó.

- Como vas a conocer a esta cría que no tiene ni la tercera parte de tu edad. Además no es de los subterráneos.

- Sé que no es de los subterráneos, pero esa cara y esa constitución de cuerpo, la he visto algunas veces en..-

-¡Solo soy una soldado de la legión de exploración que mata titanes!- dijiste en un tono de voz alto y ronco cortando la frase que iba a decir, mirándole de reojo con furia. Apartaste la mirada observando tu alrededor, solo la mesa más cercana lo escuchó.

- Ese tono de voz enfadado…-Dijo casi en un susurro- ¡Eres la Diosa de la Muerte!- dijo a grito pelado con una sonrisa malévola de oreja a oreja. Tu antiguo título ha sido revelado. Ahora todo el bar os miraba, habían dejado de comer ante esas palabras. Levi que continuaba comiendo hasta ahora, también había parado de comer recostándose tranquilamente en su asiento. El silencio reinaba en el bar, parecía que el tiempo se había parado y tú en una alerta extrema, tanto que te estaba dando ganas de vomitar lo que habías desayunado en la mañana. Levi y tú estaban en una situación mala, no sabías si los que estaban ahí presentes se lanzarían a vosotros.

- Vaya tontería, ¿qué mierda de nombre es ese?- Preguntó Levi a Andrew, rompiendo el silencio y devolviendo el aire a tus pulmones. Tú le lanzaste una mirada amenazadora a Levi advirtiéndole que no querría saber.

-es el nombre con el que se bautizó a una pequeña niña de nueve años que vagaba por las calles, metiéndose en concursos de peleas para conseguir pasta y poder vivir con ello llegando a matar a algunos de ellos.- Hizo una pausa para mirarte y ver tu reacción, Levi hizo lo mismo.- Se dice también que mató con ocho años a cinco chicos adolescentes en unos segundos porque seguían a una niña que desconocía, y también que esa chica la siguió y que aún sigue a su lado.- en toda esta frase Levi no apartó la mirada de ti ni tú de él, los dos impasibles ante el otro.

- si no se los come ya, se le enfriaran y estarán malos.- dijiste en una voz ronca apartando tu mirada de él y cogiendo tu vaso para bebértelo de un trago.

- Ya no voy a comérmelos, hemos perdido el tiempo que teníamos en esta tontería de historieta.- dijo levantándose sacando algo de su bolsillo.

- Por esta vez te invito. Puedes quedarte con el cambio Andrew.-lanzó dos billetes y unas monedas a la mesa, indicándote que le siguieras hacia afuera.

-Joder Levi que generoso hoy, ¿eso es que la historia de esta chica te ha gustado?- al ver que no obtendría respuesta y que ya estaban cerca de la puerta gritó- A sido un placer ver a la diosa de la muerte aún viva, puedes volver cuando quieras, serás bien venida. Ah! Y cómo te llamas!- los dos se quedaron quietos ante la puerta abierta, tú miraste a Levi para saber que contestar pero lo que menos te esperabas era que contestara él y lo siguiente:

- Se llama (…) (…) de la legión de exploración y una miembro de mi escuadrón.- Dijo eso y salió por la puerta dejándote ahí parada por unos segundos con la boca abierta hasta que pudiste reaccionar.

-Pe..pero Heichõ…

-Vamos o no nos dará tiempo a hacer los preparativos para la expedición de mañana.

-Que…

-Sí, eso es lo que te iba a decir en el bar, pero ese descerebrado ha empezado a soltar estupideces.-ante esas palabras te deprimiste, pues al principio no querías que lo supiera pero ya sabiéndolo te dolía que no creyera de lo que eras capaz.

Tú solo le seguiste el paso sin dirigirle ninguna mirada mientras unos minutos andando en silencio escuchando pasar conversaciones de personas ajenas.

-(…), esa chica a la que salvaste, ¿es Sakura?- Preguntó, sin apartar la mirada del frente. Tragaste saliva antes de contestar.

- Esos asquerosos querían sobetearla sin su consentimiento. Cabrones…- apretaste los dientes recordando lo que ocurrió.

-No sabía que supieras decir insultos. Parece que hoy estoy sabiendo más de ti que lo puesto en los historiales.- dijo girándose para mirarte de reojo por encima del hombro.

-Perdón por el vocablo, pero me pongo negra con esos temas.- frunciste el ceño antes de que Levi se volviera a girar. De pronto te entró el sentimiento de duda y miedo de que, después de haber oído sobre tu pasado ya no confiara (si es que confiaba) en ti.- Heichõ siento si le ha molestado saber sobre mi pasado.

-para nada. Todos tenemos un pasado oculto, y esa historia me ha demostrado que no tenemos un pasado muy color de rosa que se diga.- tú le miraste observando lo que parecía una pequeña mueca de sonrisa en su cara. Espera, _"¿Heichõ acaba de compararme con él y me ha contado que tiene un pasado oscuro?"_ _"¿Me estás diciendo que está simpatizando conmigo? El hombre más antipático, malhumorado, faltón y gruñón del mundo"_ Ahora sí que puedo ser comida tranquilamente por un titán, ya he oído todo lo que tenía que oír en esta vida.

Después de una mañana de un sitio a otro, la tarde fue recompensada por un tranquilo paseo con Sakura y Kenshi de tiendas (volviendo loco a Kenshi), bares (bebiendo algunas copas…) y paseando por un gran jardín lleno de vegetación, árboles altísimos de los que deseabas subirte y observar desde lo más alto, las bellas flores con esos colores tan vivos y esos olores te hizo recordar que estaban en la primavera, estación en la que todo se tornaba de una magia y un color especial, donde todos los animales salían a la luz del sol y la gente parecía estar más contenta, te encantaría vivir así todo tan bonito y feliz, pero un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón hizo que vieras el mundo en el que estaban ahora, donde los titanes comían humanos y humanos se mataban entre ellos, donde para vivir había que estar en una pelea constante, una vida llena de odio, maldad y traición entre nosotros, estaba claro que los titanes no eran los únicos enemigos en ese mundo, ni nunca dejarían de serlo.

-OOee, (…) que no vas sola espéranos que estamos paseando tranquilamente juntos no patrullando.- Dijo Kenshi desde lo lejos a tus espaldas junto a Sakura. Sin darte cuenta te habías alejado de ellos invadida en ese sentimiento de alegría que luego se convirtió en pena y dolor. Gracias a ellos tenías algún motivo por el que sonreír todos los días y seguir en píe en esta lucha que parecía interminable. _"Eres una soldado, pequeña"_ te dijiste a ti misma mientras te acercabas corriendo hacia ellos, _"debo endurecer este corazón que todavía sufre, por ellos y por mi bien"_.

.

.

.

En la noche volvieron en sus caballos al castillo donde descansaríais para la exploración de mañana, en la cama recordaste el sentimiento de dolor que te invadió en el jardín haciendo que una cosa caliente y húmeda corriera fluidamente por tu mejilla, te la secaste rápidamente con la mano diciéndote a ti misma que llorar es de débiles y que no ayuda nada, solo te corrompería más.

-Por…qué…- dijiste en un susurro con rabia y dolor, hundiendo tu cabeza en la almohada callando tu llanto.

Tock, Tock. Llamaron a la puerta delicadamente y pasó alguien, cortaste tu respiración y no te moviste para que se creyera que estabas durmiendo.

-Capitana, no podía dormir y he venido a ver si podría dormir contigo.- Sakura también parecía estar triste por el tono de su voz. Al ver que no te movías volvió a hablar.

- (…) no puedo dormir porque estoy triste y me duele el pecho ver que tú tampoco te encuentras bien. Te lo he podido ver esta tarde, aun sufres… al igual que yo.- dijo lo último posiblemente cayéndosela unas lágrimas.

No pudiste no sorprenderte al saber que ella también se encontraba igual de mal o peor, secaste los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban aun en tus ojos con la almohada y te incorporaste en la cama con una sonrisa aun triste, retirando la sábana de un lado indicándola que podía dormir junto a ti.

-Pero no te acostumbres, que dirán si ven que tengo preferencia por unos sí y por otros no.- dijiste en tono triste pero divertido a la vez para quitar tristeza a ese ambiente, no te gustaban las cosas y momentos tristes, huías lo más que podías de esas situaciones. No te justaba que la gente supiera que te encontrabas triste y menos aún verte llorar pero con Sakura… solo pretendías que te viera llorar lo menos posible.

Sakura se acurrucó en el hueco que la degaste en la cama, hundiendo su rostro en tu cuello abrazándote fuertemente como para que no desaparecieras de su lado, tú entendiste ese sentimiento, el sentimiento de abandono del que no querías que volviera y se llevara lo que ahora tenías. No hablasteis, solo ese abrazo fue el único que dijo las inquietudes de las dos, quedándoos relajadas y durmiendo augustamente.

La mañana fue anunciada por las campanadas de la legión indicando el desayuno, te incorporaste en la cama abriendo los ojos con sueño y mirando hacia tu lado, viendo que Sakura aún se retorcía en las sábanas con sueño. Hoy tocaba exploración fuera de la muralla, no sabes por qué pero esta vez algo hizo que te diera miedo, quizás que podrías perderla, a Kenshi y a todos tus compañeros en cualquier momento… Hacía tiempo que no tenías miedo de esas criaturas pero hoy tenías un mal presentimiento del que no querías que llegara a ocurrir.

Ya en las filas para la salida, Levi estaba liderando las filas en su gran caballo negro azabache impasible a cualquier sentimiento de duda o miedo, iba seguido de Erd, el segundo al mando, Gunter, Aurou, Petra, y por último vosotros tres y algunos carros con suministros dirigidos por soldados de las Tropas de Exploración.

Caminaron a trote sereno hasta el distrito Shiganshina, pudiendo al fin poner los pies sobre el suelo y caminar con dificultad. Pasaron la noche en hoteles reservados para los integrantes de las tropas, todos muy amables con vosotros y sobre todo con el Hombre más Fuerte de la Humanidad. Observaste como todo el mundo le temía y le respetaba solo les hacía falta besarle los pies y que como tú decías que se bajaran los pantalones y que le di..-Mocosa, vamos a dormir temprano para descansar y a ser posible irnos antes de que se ponga el sol.- el hombre del que estabas pensando interrumpió tus pensamientos.

-¡Sí Heichõ! ¿Hace falta que vaya a avisar a los demás?-

-No, solo que vayas a tu cuarto a dormir. Las habitaciones son compartidas asique..-

-¡¿ Puedo dormir junto a Sakura y Kenshi?¡- Cortaste la frase que iba a decir por la emoción de poder dormir juntos.

-Las habitaciones son de dos, asique no puede ser.- Tu alegría se fue tan rápido como vino.

-Somos tres chicas… si quiere ponga a Petra y Sakura en la misma habitación y yo puedo dormir con Kenshi ya que le conozco y sé que no…- Lo último te estaba dando un poco de vergüenza decirlo pues Kenshi era un chico, atractivo y a veces con intenciones insanas… pero no te daba miedo pues savias decirle que no y él pronto se apartaba de ti, parece que lo único que quería era molestarte sin ninguna otra intención, o al menos eso creías.

- Ni hablar, dormirás conmigo para mayor seguridad. Es un chico que tiene todas las hormonas alteradas y no quiero problemas en mi brigada.

-Pero conozco a Kenshi desde hace años y aunque se le vea un poco….salido a veces, nunca me ha tocado.- Le discutiste.

-Pero nunca has dormido a solas con él, ¿verdad?- te miró esperando una respuesta, maldijiste darle la razón con la cabeza y así su victoria.- Además da igual como sea, un chico es un chico. Ve al segundo piso, la letra es la H, tardaré un poco en ir asique mientras puedes ir acomodándote- Dio por terminada la conversación y se fue a hacer otras cosas, quizás a cagar, quien sabe. _"un chico es un chico"_. Tch, entonces él que es, _¿un travesti?_. Si lo fuera esa noche lo sabrías.

Subiste las escaleras con pesadez en las piernas por haber estado durante, prácticamente, todo un día a trote en caballo. Llegada a la puerta te paraste frente a ella inmóvil dándote cuenta que dormirías en la _**misma**_ _**Habitación**_ que un _**Hombre**_, que era tu _**superior**_, _**Solos**_ y que era el _**Lance Corporal**_. Te temblaron las piernas y no por el cansancio de haber estado sentada durante horas en Selene, sino porque esa habitación ahora era tu mayor temor. Tras unos minutos inmóvil ante la puerta cogiste el pomo de la puerta con la mano temblorosa y giraste el pomo. _"venga que es un adulto y solo vamos a dormir en la misma habitación"_ te intentaste tranquilizar a ti misma. Al entrar y haber cerrado la puerta tras de ti, lo primero que fuiste a mirar eran las camas, por suerte eran camas separadas, eso te alivió bastante y pudiste respirar con normalidad. Por lo demás era una habitación simplona sin muebles, solo unas cuantas velas en las pequeñas mesas de la cómoda. Al ver tal tranquilidad los ojos se te entrecerraron por un sueño que ya estaba pidiendo salir. Empezaste a quitarte la ropa, empezando por la capa, después la chaqueta y las correas instintivamente, cuando estabas a punto de quitarte los pantalones te acordaste que esa noche no dormirías sola, asique te los degaste puestos y con la camisa caqui de manga corta te metiste en la cama. Te arropaste hasta la parte inferior de los pechos y te giraste hacia la otra cama en donde el Hombre Más Fuerte de la Humanidad dormiría, no sabes que pensamiento recorrió por tu cabeza haciendo que te pusieras roja y te taparas la cara con la sábana. En este tiempo, en el que estabas tapada con la sábana, entró alguien a la habitación.

-si duermes así es posible que mueras por asfixia.

La voz de tu Heichõ hizo que te destaparas el rostro.

-es que… ¡soy friolera!-pusiste como excusa, pero parece que él no se la creyó.

-Pues ya te estabas poniendo roja por la asfixia.- esas palabras hicieron que recordaras que te tapaste la cara por haberte puesto roja como un tomate ante tus pensamientos. Levi sin vacilar se acercó al otro extremo de su cama quitándose la chaqueta, dejándola bien doblada sobre la cómoda empezando a quitarse la parte superior de las correas, le observabas de reojo con disimulo para que no se diera cuenta de que le estabas mirando tímidamente, hasta que empezó a desbotonarse la camisa a tus espaldas…

- E-Espere! ¡¿Se va a desnudar para dormir en una habitación compartida?!- le gritaste alterada ya que esos temas…no se te daban bien…

-Porque no, si vamos a dormir en camas separadas.

-¡Ese no es el tema! ¡La cosa es que soy una chica!- Le dijiste con rabia por su contestación despreocupada.

-No te voy a tocar jodida mocosa. A no ser que como disciplina lo haga.- Te lanzó una mirada fulminante, dejándote helada no por su mirada sino por las palabras que había dicho, era tu superior y el Hombre más Fuerte de la Humanidad, y no querías saber qué hacía honor a su título. Él al ver tu cara de miedo se volvió a abrochar los botones con un "Tch" de molestia.

- Solo no lo haré para que no te incomode y porque estamos de expedición. Pero si hubiera sido en otra ocasión lo habría hecho…- _"no te preocupes enanito que no habrá otra oportunidad para joderme de esta manera"_ pensaste haciendo que te diera un tic en el ojo derecho y te volteaste hacia el lado contrario a Levi.

-habría sido más seguro dormir con Kenshi.- dijiste indignada en un tono infantil audible.

-No hagas que me arrepiente de lo que acabo de decir y te castigue, mocosa.

-¡Vaale ya entendí!-le gritaste desde tu postura.- Espero que tenga buenos sueños Heichõ.

La habitación se quedó en silencio durante un rato mientras Levi se metía en la cama.

-Las noches podrían ser buenas y no por estar durmiendo, mocosa.- dijo mientras tú suponías que hundía su cabeza en la almohada.

-Qu-A que se refiere Pervertido¡- creo que sabías que insinuaba algo..indecente. Un Tch, fue la única contestación que obtuviste. Con eso en la cabeza y el dolor de tus piernas, tardaste en coger el sueño y al fin dormirte.

.

.

.


	6. Siempre hay una pequeña luz

**Siento haber tardado tanto w pero es que ya empezó el instituto y me cuesta más concentrarme en escribir T.T. Pero al menos ya aquí hay cosas Lemon ! Y espero que en el otro escriba más... jejeje...**

**Aclaraciones:**

(...)= tu nombre.

(...)(...)= tu nombre y apellido.

_"kfrofneen dnie"=_ pensamientos de los personajes.

**byviun=** palabras importantes.

-Buvyuv ... - = Diálogos.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin NO es mío, es de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar y algunas palabras obscenas y posible OoC. Levi X Lector

**Capítulo 6: Siempre hay una pequeña luz**

A la mañana siguiente te despertarte con un gran estruendo y dolor de cabeza, tardaste en poder enfocar bien la vista y ver que estabas tendida en el suelo con Heichõ Levi frente a ti con los brazos en garra y cara bastante enfadada.

-al fin despiertas mocosa, llevo llamándote un buen rato y no despertabas. Es que solo te mueves si te ponen bajo presión o qué.

-(aun aturdida por la situación) Es que..no se… es la primera vez que duermo tan profundamente.- Te echó una mirada que te abría atravesado partiéndote en dos.

- Rápido equípate que estamos en medio de una exploración.- Gruño con mucho enfado.

Ya equipados, desayunados y fuera de las murallas durante un largo tiempo se vio, lo que parecía un antiguo pueblo gobernado por un castillo en el extremo sur todo destruido para la utilidad cotidiana por causa de los titanes. Fueron directos al pueblo pues si venían a atacaros en lo llano la probabilidad de que hubiera sobrevivientes sería casi nula. Pasaron por los caminos del pueblo despacio y en el mayor silencio posible, pues podía estar infectada de titanes. Pudiste notar el nerviosismo de eso en cada uno de tus compañeros incluso a Levi se le veía muy alerta. Tú respaldabas las espaldas de todos siendo la última de la fila, para por si acaso atacaran desde la espalda pudieras dar la voz y atacar rápidamente. Sakura y Kenshi estaban más adelante tuya poniendo en duda que pudierais atacar en una estrategia unidos, ahora solo podrías atacar y protegerte a ti misma.

Los minutos se hacían interminables mientras paseaban en silencio por las calles hasta que-

-¡Titán de 8 metros!- gritaste empuñando tus espadas.

-¡D metros desde el este!- La voz de Petra.

-¡14 metros en el suroeste!- La voz de Kenshi.

-¡Dos de 5 metros desde el oeste!- La voz de Sakura. Ahora si te estaba aterrando la situación, ¡os estaban acorralando!

-¡Atacar! ¡No dejéis que se acerquen a los suministros!- Ordenó Levi desde la otra punta de la formación.

Todos obedecisteis sin vacilar, pero parece que no eran tan fáciles de derrotar, por lo que los hacía ser titanes excéntricos.

-¡Parece estar infectado de titanes excéntricos tengan cuidado!- gritó Eld, el segundo al mando.

Tras unos minutos matando titanes difícilmente en plena batalla se hoyó un sonoro grito ahogado de una chica, _"¿Petra o Sakura?"_ Fue la pregunta que corrió en tu mente, mirando hacia dónde provino el grito dejando de mirar al frente donde cada vez un titán se acercaba más y más…

-¡(…)¡ ¡cuidado delante de tuya¡- Gritó Levi desde el otro lado tras de ti.

-Qué..*pugn*- el titán te lanzó con un golpe de su mano hacía la paced más cercana de una casa. Antes de que llegaras al impacto pudiste proteger tu torso cruzando los brazos para poder amortiguar el golpe. El impacto te dejó por unos segundos aturdida y con un pitido en los oídos y la vista nublada. Levi era sorprendentemente bueno matando titanes, cortó el brazo del titán que te atacó en segundos y luego fue directo a su nuca. _"sorprendente"_ parecía que te ibas a desmayar y echarte una sienta cuando te diste cuenta de que eso no era un sueño y que estabas en plena batalla. Con eso en mente alzaste tus cables arriba del tejado de la casa con el que te golpeaste. Subiste con dificultad el tejado y con la respiración entre cortada y cansada, como si hubieras estado corriendo una maratón durísima. Desde allí observabas como tu Heichõ derrotaba a los titanes con esa energía en sus cortadas y poder avisarle de la procedencia de los titanes.

-¡Heichõ a tu derecha uno de 14 metros!- Levi observo donde dijiste pudiendo esquivar su ataque y lanzar sus cables a la torre que tenía al lado para poder observar con detenimiento.

-¡(...) detrás de ti, se acerca un titán¡- miraste con brusquedad hacia atrás, hiciste el amago de ir a pelear pero un dolor espantoso en el costado hizo que te arrodillaras en el tejado impidiendo que respiraras y pudieras moverte. Ahora no podías hacer nada, lo más probable es que te hubieras roto un par de costillas en el impacto, aprisionando tus pulmones y no pudiendo ni hablar. Levi al ver que no te movías fue en tu rescate y mató al titán que se acercaba. Después se acercó a ti agachándose a tu lado para poder estar cara a cara.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué es lo que te duele?- te preguntó Levi.

-Lo..-lo siento Heichõ, pero… pa-parece que se han hundido u-unas costillas cerca de los pulmones.- Dijiste con gran dificultad entre jadeos de dolor. Sin haberte dado cuenta Levi tenía una de sus manos encima de tu mano apoyada en el suelo. Éste agachó la cabeza impidiendo que pudiera ver su rostro. De repente se levantó dándote la espalda y dirigirse donde los demás estaban peleando.

-¡Retirada! ¡Mirar si a muerto alguien y subiros a los caballos!- ordenó desde el extremo del tejado.

-He-Heichõ c-creo que no aguanta-

Levi fue rápido a cogerte antes de que te calleras al piso.

-No te preocupes, (…), llegaremos a la legión todos vivos…

Fue lo último que escuchaste antes de desmayarte y no saber nada sobre lo ocurrido en la batalla.

.

.

.

Abriste los ojos con torpeza pestañeando un par de veces para enfocar la mirada, lo primero que viste era un gran techo sujetado por grandes vigas de madera, miraste hacia tu cuerpo y viste que estabas arropada por unas sábanas frías y muy blancas.

-Parece que al fin despiertas, creí que al final morirías.- te giraste en dirección a la voz divisando a tu izquierda al Lance Corporal sentado de brazos y piernas cruzado mirando a su regazo.

-…Heichõ…que hace..*igh*- te intentaste incorporar diciendo la frase pero un dolor punzante en tu costado te lo impidió.

-¡(…)! no te muevas o te harás más daño.-digo ahora mirándote con frialdad. Inmediatamente por el dolor pusiste una mano en el costado, lo notaste que estaba apretado con unas vendas.

-Qué me ha pa..- otro pinchazo hizo detenerte a media frase, apartaste las sábanas de encima tuya pudiendo ver y así recordar lo ocurrido en la batalla. Tras eso te relajaste a ti misma para poder preguntar sin hacerte daño.

-Que ocurrió en la batalla…- preguntaste con un poco de dificultad.

- Todos hemos vuelto vivos pero tú y Sakura son las que más graves estáis.- _"¡Sakura! Que la había pasado"_ hiciste otro intento de levantarte pero Erwin fue quien te detuvo con sus palabras.

-Sakura esta aun en cama sin poder moverse bien, pero despertó ayer. Tú llevas durmiendo cuatro días.- Como es posible, si recordabas la batalla como si fuera ayer, no lo recordabas con claridad pero parecía que fuera reciente.- Sakura se copeó la cabeza y perdió la conciencia pero no la memoria. Tú te rompiste dos costillas muy cerca de los pulmones cosa que te dificultaba respirar, pero has sido operada y ya no corres riesgos, solo tienes que reposar dos meses y estarás completamente curada.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un buen rato, tendrías que estar dos meses en cama...una eternidad.., Sakura no se podía mover de la cama y los demás…

-Cómo están los demás.- preguntaste a Erwin ya que era el que te estaba dando la información.

-Los demás están todos bien, solo arañazos y golpes pero por lo demás bien.- asentiste con la cabeza indicándole que te tranquilizó saberlo.

- Se me harán eternos estos dos meses, jeje.- dijiste cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa, Erwin igualmente sonrió. Al rato se despidió de ti llevándose consigo a Levi. Realmente esos meses se te harían eternos…

.

.

.

En el tiempo que estuviste en cama los demás compañeros de la brigada fueron a visitarte cuando podían para acerté los días más a menos y contarte novedades.

Al quedar unos pocos días para que acabase tu recuperación, ya sentías la excitación en el cuerpo por saber que podrás volver al frente en la batalla contra los titanes y junto a tus compañeros, lo primero que arias seria ir a visitar a Sakura para saber que tal iba. Ya no podías aguantar más, podías andar apoyándote en unas muletas despacio por el castillo asique decidiste que la visita a Sakura no podría esperar más. Te acercaste despacio a la puerta con ayuda de las muletas, sin hacer ruido abriste la puerta y te asomaste por ella al exterior, era mediodía, casi la hora de comer asique no habría muchos soldados cerca pero también se acercaba la hora de que los médicos repartieran las comidas y medicinas a los pacientes asique debías ser rápida si no querías que te regañaran por estar otra vez por los pasillos merodeando, además ahora Levi tenía un ojo encima de ti para que no te saltaras el reposo y pudieras recuperarte bien. En tu tiempo de hospitalización, El Lance Corporal se volvió más blando en su trato contigo frente a otros y a solas, hablándote "cariñosamente" (con insultos…) y preocupándose por tu salud diaria. Un día que Petra vino sola a visitarte y la preguntaste sobre este cambio, te contestó que en la batalla se dio cuenta (esto supone ella) que aunque eres dura y buena en la pelea sigues siendo de carne y hueso como todos, e incluso cuando pasó el incidente, te trago en el camino personalmente, cosa que ruborizó saber. Petra siempre era amable hablando y era bastante inteligente por eso te encantaba estar con ella, también sabías que le gustaba Heichõ y eso te hacia que tu corazón se comprimiera y tuvieras un extraño pensamiento de que Heichõ fuera solo tuyo, sentías que por su amabilidad e inteligencia te lo podía quitar, pero lo más importante… ¿Por qué querías tener a tu Heichõ para ti sola? ¿Sentías algo más por él que el ser tú simple superior? Eso ya lo notaste hace tiempo, realmente sentías algo extraño por tu superior pero oprimías ese sentimiento diciéndote cosas negativas, era tu superior y eso no estaba muy bien visto y de todas formas nunca había dado indicios de que él sintiera algo más por ti.

A un par de minutos andando por el pasillo, intentabas recordar con dificultad donde había dicho Petra que se encontraba la habitación de Sakura, por suerte estaban numerados y te acordarse del número, la verdad estaba bastante lejos de tu habitación. Casi en su puerta pensabas que lo seguro sería que la vieras leyendo algún libro tranquilamente sentada en la cama, te comunicaron hace una semana que ya había despertado del coma y que mientras sus heridas habían estado sanando, asique también la quedaría poco para que la dieran el alta después de ti. Ya frente a la puerta llamaste con un toque tranquilo pero los otros tres golpes siguientes fueron enérgicos.

- ohayoo~¿se puede?-Dijiste ya girando el pomo y abriendo una rendija la puerta.

-jiji ji, puedes pasar (…)- dijo en una risa infantil y tímida.

Parece que acertarte, Sakura estaba leyendo un libro sentada cómodamente sobre la cama. Pasaste y cogiste la silla que estaba cercana a la cama. Estuvieron un tiempo hablando y hablando sin darte cuenta de la hora, al rato una mujer muy joven guaba y menuda pasó con un carro lleno de bandejas de comida, al veros la mujer te regañó "dulcemente" por no estar en el reposo debido y también te advirtió de que el Lance Corporal iría a verte a la hora de comer, vamos que ahora mismo podría estar en tu cuarto solo y muy cabreado. Casi no dejase que terminara de hablar la mujer cuando ya habías cogido tus muletas y con paso acelerado ibas dirección a tu habitación.

En el pasillo donde se encontraba tu habitación ya no notabas apenas tus costillas del dolor, también las piernas y la cabeza, pensaste que cuando llegaras a la puerta te desmallarías delante de ella. Pero no fue así, pues el gran Lance Corporal, tu Heichõ, aquel que te podía y te castigaría sin ningún remordimiento, se encontraba dentro de esa habitación. Sin pensártelo y respirando hondo antes de entrar, abriste la puerta con brusquedad para no hacer al Hombre más fuerte de la Humanidad esperar más.

-¡Lo-Lo siento si le hice esperar mucho Heichõ!- gritaste con los ojos cerrados fuertemente por si lo que te encontrarías fuera algún golpe de tu superior. Al ver que nada te golpeaba ni nada se oía abriste los ojos lentamente con miedo. Divisaste que en frente tuya, apoyado de espaldas en la ventana, se encontraba Levi de brazos cruzado con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, parecía que estaba durmiendo pero quizás estaba haciendo algún ejercicio de autocontrol para no golpearte y dejarte muerta en el suelo.

-Por suerte acabo de llegar hace un ratito. Pasa- te ordenó.

-Lo..Lo siento pero es que no podía esperar más sin ver a Sakura, quería saber si realmente se encontraba bien.

-¿Y ya lo has comprobado?- dijo mientras se incorporaba y abría los ojos.

-Sí, la verdad es que está muy bien.- Dijiste en una amplia sonrisa cerrando los ojos.- *aagh*- un grandísimo dolor te golpeó en las costillas que tenías mal haciendo que te chocaras de espaldas con la puerta.

-vaya, asique realmente te duele. Pues no lo parece mucho cuando te has ido por ahí a pasear.

Levi se encontraba debajo de ti clavando, con la mano abierta, sus cuatro dedos en tus costillas.

-*igh* He-Heichõ me due-le mucho.- le dijiste en un susurro ronco al ver que cada vez hacia más presión contra tus costillas.

-Va veo, a ver si con esto te duele un poco menos.- dijo mientras subía su mano por detrás de tu pierna intentando llegar a tu trasero. Detuviste su mano con la tuya antes de que llegara a tocarlo.

-N-No, Heichõ.- es lo único que podías decir en un susurro por culpa del dolor en tus costillas.

-UMm… Me gusta tu voz de dolor.- Agarró con la mano que detuviste, la tuya y en una llave rara agarró tus dos manos en una suya detrás de ti, haciendo que tus muletas se cayeran al suelo y tú perdieras un poco la estabilidad del cuerpo. Para que no te calleras, Levi te empojó con su cuerpo a la pared aprisionándote. _"¿Qu-Qué estaba pasando?"_ _"¿El Heichõ se encuentra excitado?" "¿Por qué se estaba comportado así?"_ En estos movimientos había parado de apretar tus costillas y fue tu oportunidad para hacer audible alguna de tus preguntas.

-Heichõ, ¿Qué está haciendo?

-Es que no lo ves mocosa, te estoy disciplinando.- Un sudor frio recorrió toda tu médula espinal, por lo que parece su forma de castigar era esa. Con su mano libre empezó a subir por tu cintura hacia los pechos.

-Y es así como disciplina también a los hombres.- Tu tono de voz se veía aun adolorido pero se lo intentaste decir con rabia.

-No, solo es a ti, a quien voy a castigar de esta forma.- dijo agarrando rápidamente tu cuello para que bajaras la cabeza al nivel de la suya. Acercó mucho su cara a la tuya, tanto que por poco se rozaban sus labios. Levi miraba tus labios con esa cara inexpresiva suya, mientras que tú, por muy raro que te pareciera, la actitud de acercar tu rostro al suyo con esa agresividad hizo que te excitaras. Tus ojos se tornaron y no sabías o no podías pensar en nada, sólo mirar sus labios.

-Parece que quieres que continúe con tu castigo.- Dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa malévola en su rostro, haciendo romper ese extraño ambiente que te había envuelto. Tu reacción fue deshacerte de la atadura de tu cuello echándote hacia atrás.

-Apártese de mí o…

- ¿O? que me vas a hacer pequeña mocosa.- dijo esta vez posando su mano descaradamente sobre uno de tus pechos. Te pusiste totalmente rígida contra la pared y no pudiste evitar soltar un pequeño gemido audible ante sus caricias suaves en tu pecho. Levi pareció sonreír al escucharlo y empezó a acariciar tu pecho más suave y delicadamente, bordeando con un dedo el borde del sujetador junto a tu pecho, haciendo que un pequeño cosquilleo recorriera la parte que acariciaba. Subía y bajaba el dedo por el borde hasta el centro de tus dos pechos donde se paraba unos segundo esperando alguna reacción tuya. En todas estas acciones tu Heichõ no apartó la mirada de tu rostro viendo como tú misma tenías una lucha interna entre el querer que siguiera por lo bien que te hacía sentir y el que eso era una acción indebida.

-He-Heichõ es mi superior, no puede hacer esto.

-Pero tengo necesidades como todos.- dijo ahora cogiendo tu pecho con dureza, haciéndote callar durante unos segundos.

-Pero a esto se le llama acoso.- Contrapusiste a su respuesta.

-No si hay amor- dijo mientras subía su mano despacio por tu cuello, agarrándote de la nuca agachando tu cabeza. Juntó sus labios con los tuyos, creando que una descarga eléctrica recorriera tus labios, después de eso movió los labios despacio y delicadamente, haciendo que te derritieras, renunciando a la resistencia de la atadura en tus manos, relajándote sumisa ante él.

Cerca del minuto besándose, Levi se apartó de ti lentamente dejando imaginar que sus labios estuvieron fusionados durante todo ese rato.

Llaman a la puerta.

-Señorita (…), ¿se encuentra Levi contigo?- La voz ronca y firme del comandante se escuchó tras tu espalda.

-Si Erwin, estoy aquí.- Contestó Levi mientras cogía las muletas que estaban tendidas por el suelo.- Ahora abro.-y como si nada con su cara inexpresiva, te dio las muletas y te ordenó que te sentaras en la cama.

-Que quieres ahora maldito Erwin.- preguntó gruñendo, abriendo la puerta.

-Necesito que me ayudes en rellenar unos papeleos antiguos.- Dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos a Levi.- Hola (…) que tal te encuentras.

Tú que aun te preguntabas muchas cosas solo esa simple pregunta se te acumuló junto con las otras impidiéndote contestar.

-Déjala, ahora parece que lo que tiene afectado es el cerebro.- Dijo con sarcasmo casi ya saliendo de la habitación.- Ah Erwin, esfúmate que tengo que decirla una última cosa.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta en las narices del Comandante. Se acercó tanto a ti que notarte su respiración en tu rostro.

*iigh* - Mocosa, no creerás que lo que he dicho antes era verdad. Solo lo he dicho para comprobar una cosa.- Hundió otra vez sus dedos en tus cotillas, susurrándote esas palabras al oído.-Realmente eres buena.- Tras esas palabras salió de la habitación dejándote en pleno silencio e inmóvil y con una sola cosa en tu cabeza:

Nunca, nunca entenderías al Lance Corporal ni tampoco de lo que podría llegar a hacer.

-Levi no puedes hacer esas cosas a alguna de tus subordinadas.- Dijo seriamente el comandante a su subordinado.

-¡¿Acaso he hecho algo?!- preguntó intentando darle un tono incrédulo.

- desde mi ventana puedo ver su cuarto.- Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos.

-Eres un pervertido, seguro que te masturbabas mientras se cambiaba.

-Levi, el caso es que te pueden meter a la cárcel si haces esas cosas.

-Me da igual.-Espero unos segundos para seguir hablando.- No has contestado a mi respuesta.

-Lo que yo haga no te incumbe, subordinado.- Levi chaqueó la lengua por una notable molestia ante su contestación.

- Algún día de estos te arrancaré la cabeza y así no podrás jalártela nunca más.- aunque esto fue una amenaza por parte del menor, el rubio se rio para sí notablemente, poniendo más furioso al moreno.


	7. Lo esperado

Holaaaa! ya estoy aquiii! **No he muerto! Ni tampoco el fic!**

Como habrán comprobado el **título** va **a la perfección** en todos los sentidos. Jajajaja

Bien por fin el esperado capítulo lleno de **Lemon,**(es un poco sado al principio...creo¿?) siento si el final no esta corregido las faltas de ortografía o hay cosas poco entendibles pero estaba ya pesesperada por terminarlo y poder subirlo para que no pierdan el interés por esta historia y poder darles lo que buscaban.

Bueno espero que les sea de su agrado este capítulo y que lo disfruten como yo (cuando ya estaba terminado, porque mientras lo escribía estaba...Uff...)

**¡ Que aproveche** **! XD**

**Aclaraciones:**

(...)= tu nombre.

(...)(...)= tu nombre y apellido.

_"kfrofneen dnie"=_ pensamientos de los personajes.

**byviun=** palabras importantes.

-Buvyuv ... - = Diálogos.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin NO es mío, es de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar y algunas palabras obscenas y posible OoC. ¡Situaciones muy obscenas! Levi X Lector

**Capítulo 7: Lo esperado**

En la semana siguiente, ya dada de alta, estuviste cabreada y esquivando lo más posible a tu Heichõ. El sentimiento "romántico" que empezabas a aceptar por él, desapareció junto a ese día; apareciendo la rabia y un cierto "asco" ante tu Heichõ. _"¿Cómo tenia las agallas de haberte hecho eso?"_ _Te había manipulado frente a ese beso dejándote sumisa a él_. Pero para mucho peor, te había humillado para su disfrute, a la mujer Más fuerte y Dura de la Región de Exploración. Para ti no tenía precio que te hubiera humillado de esa manera, ese día seguro que se dio cuenta de que tenías una debilidad frente a él, por cómo con un simple beso, habías dejado de forcejear de su agarre y seguido su juego.

Aunque como tu Heichõ le tenías que obedecer hacías lo mínimo por estar a su lado y a cambio pasabas más tiempo con Kenshi y visitando a Sakura, sobretodo estar con Kenshi pues por un sentimiento de atracción "rara" hacia Levi te decía que intentaras darle celos; pero por lo que parece el simple hecho de pasar más tiempo con Kenshi no era suficiente, asique habría que dar una paso más allá…

En la tarde, a eso de las seis, después del entrenamiento fuiste a Kenshi para ofrecerle (cerca del conducto auditivo del Lance Corporal) un masaje de después de las duchas por lo bien que lo estaba haciendo esos días.

-Kenshi dime, ¿querrías que te hiciera un masaje para liberar las tensiones de los músculos?

-He-e.. -Se quedó un tiempo pensativo- por mi perfecto.

- Vale pues si quieres cuando termines de ducharte vente a mi habitación y te hago allí el masaje.

-¿¡En tu habitación!?- dijo medio sonrojándose.

- Siii, te lo hago en mi cama para estar más cómodos porque en las mesas o en el suelo es más dificultoso para mí y tú estarás más incómodo.

-Pero si nos ven en situaciones así podrían regañarnos porque parecería..- dijo inclinándose a tu oído tapando con una mano su boca, te parecía un poco tonta la acción pues Levi había estado escuchando todo desde el principio.

- no te preocupes que no dirán nada- dijiste en un susurro medio alto.- además no aremos nada pervertido, creo yo.- te diste media vuelta para indicar que entrarías al castillo dándole la espalda a Kenshi y Levi esperando alguna reacción de estos.

- Ahora te veo (…)- Dijo Kenshi echando a correr hacia el interior del castillo como persona que llevara un petardo en el culo. Claramente aceptó la oferta, con eso dicho tú también te adentraste al castillo para ducharte y esperarle en tu habitación.

En el tiempo de la conversación te figaste en las reacciones de tu Heichõ, viendo como su rostro se endurecía según hablaban; por fin conseguiste lo que querías: **llamar su atención.**

.

.

.

Con la toalla puesta y el pelo mojado fuiste corriendo a tu habitación porque al estar tan a gusto en la ducha no querías salir y cuando te diste cuenta llevabas mucho tiempo en ella y decidiste que ya te vestirías en tu cuarto. Legaste lo más rápido que pudiste con cuidado de que la toalla no se te callera por el camino, y encontraste que Kenshi ya estaba dentro de tu habitación sentado inquieto en la parte baja de tu cama, levantó la vista con brusquedad al oír el estruendo que hizo la puerta al abrirse de golpe más se sorprendió cuando te vio vestida con una toalla amarillo pálido que te llegaba a medio muslo y con las piernas en jarra apoyando una mano bien estirada en la puerta. No sabías si te veías sexy o enfadada porque la reacción de Kenshi fue taparse sus partes nobles.

-Kenshi siento haber tardado tanto pero estaba muy a gusto dentro de la ducha.- fuiste acercándote a donde estaba él.

-N-no te preocupes solo llevo aquí un ratito.- apartó la mirada de ti al terminar la frase.

-Mientes, seguro que llevas ya un buen rato esperando, asique como no te quiero hacer esperar más- te acercaste a tu mesilla de noche - me cambio en un segundo y ya empezamos- haciendo el amago de abrir uno de los cajones- pero antes tendrás que salir del cuarto.

Kenshi dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar dándote a pensar que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos pero éste asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

En unos segundos te pusiste unos pantalones negros cortos con algunos dibujos en los laterales en rosa y una camiseta blanca sin mangas de algodón. Abriste la puerta para que pasara Kenshi y le indicaste que se quitara la camisa y se tumbara boca abajo en tu cama mientras que tú preparabas las cremas y toallas. Kenshi era alto 1'84, según los informes, tenía 21 años y en los músculos de la parte superior se notaba que ya estaban bien formados. Era guapo y amable, su sonrisa radiaba con la luz del sol, cualquier chica estaría a sus pies y lo más seguro es que así fuera, pero por extraño que parezca nunca estuvo con una chica o al menos que tú sepas. Era tu amigo de la milicia y ya no te impresionaba verle semidesnudo (solía gustarle exhibir su cuerpo), además habías curado a compañeros de tu escuadrón y haberles hecho masajes (cosa que a muchos levantaba cierta cosa). Asique no es que te impresionara verle ahora sin camiseta.

-Bueno Kenshi empezaré con los omoplatos porque son los primeros músculos que se cargan al hacer esfuerzos.

-Vale, por mí soy todo tuyo.- _"Siempre con sus palabras de doble significado". _Solo suspiraste y te sentaste en su cadera con las piernas abiertas para estar más cómoda.

-estará frío al principio.- le advertiste.

-off.. ya lo noto, pero no pasa nada que ahora con la fricción se va a calentar todo.- tú reacción de incomodidad fue darle un puñetazo en la cabeza haciendo que se comiera la almohada en la que apoyaba su cabeza.

- Kenshi como no pares de decir esas cosas no te hago al final el masaje.

-vale, vale ya paro.- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- pero he dicho la verdad.- sin que apenas te pudieras dar cuenta se dio media vuelta dejándote encima de sus partes agarrándote de los muslos para que no te pudieras escapar.

-Ke-kenshi! ¡Suéltame! Acabas de pringar **mi **cama con la crema de tu espalda y estoy con las manos llenas de más.

-si no paras de moverte se pondrá dura en poco tiempo.

Paraste en seco tu forcejeo apoyando tus manos en los pectorales de Kenshi, pero no eran sus palabras las que te detuvieron sino que tras el crujido de la puerta de tu habitación, sin mirar a ello pudiste notar el aura negro y asesino del Lance Corporal Levi. Los dos se quedaron inmóviles en su sitio, ahora el pensamiento era: **cuál iba a ser el grado de magnetismo del castigo que iban a tener.** Solo pretendías que te viera haciéndole un masaje **no** que te viera en esa situación y menos **tú encima de él.**

-Ya veo…

Los dos tragaron lo más fuerte que en sus vidas enteras al oír las palabras sugerentes del Lance Corporal.

-He-Heichõ..esto…yo….- no ponías ni decir algo legible.

-cállate.

Sus palabras hicieron eco en la habitación y en tu cabeza dejándotela vacía, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

-bájate ahora mismo de donde estás.- sus palabras fueron claras y no tardarte en obedecerla con las piernas temblorosas. Cuando ya estuviste con los pies en el suelo y frente a él rápido le hiciste el saludo a legión, mirando hacia cualquier sitio menos a sus ojos asesinos. Kenshi al verte empezaba a incorporarse para hacer lo mismo que tú.

-**Tú** no te muevas de donde estás y **tú** mocosa te vendrás conmigo.

No vacilasteis ni un solo segundo ni en ningún movimiento. Sólo cuando te indicó que pasaras por la puerta delante de él creías que te desmallarías por la tensión acumulada de su mirada sobre ti.

Por el pasillo estuvo andando detrás de ti sólo indicando hacia donde tenías que girar o por qué escaleras ir. No sabías a donde te dirigía, nunca viste esos pasillos del castillo, a su oficina no te llevaba porque sabías llegar a ella desde cualquier parte, y claro está con el miedo que tenías no le ibas a preguntar a donde te llevaba.

Al fin tras unos minutos caminando y con un lío en la cabeza por no saber ni por donde habías ido y venido, viste que al girar hacia la derecha se encontraba un pasillo estrecho pero largo con una puerta enfrente al fondo. Daba bastante miedo pues no sabías que había tras la puerta, de donde venias para poder escapar, que había detrás de esa puerta y menos y por eso más aterrador, que tenía pensado hacer tu Heichõ contigo. _"Seguro que es la habitación donde están las máquinas para torturar a los desobedientes"_. El solo hecho de pensarlo hizo que instintivamente giraras poco a poco la cabeza para vez la expresión de Levi.

-Mira hacia delante.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió toda tu medula espinal girando tu cabeza hacia la dirección indicada. Casi llegando ya a la puerta te ordenó fríamente que te pararas, frenando en seco. Pasó por tu lado para abrir la puerta y con la mano en el pomo te indicó que pasaras delante de él. Esa actitud de caballero te parecía que no le pegaba nada o al menos en la actitud de molesto en la que estaba. Nada más dar dos pasos dentro de la habitación observaste que no era nada de lo que pensabas, más bien te parecía un sitio cómodo, casi vacío y muy limpio. Por lo reluciente y ordenado que estaba todo y ver una cama, te diste cuenta que te encontrabas posiblemente en su cuarto. Un par de mesas de noche, una pequeña mesita, una cama grande y mullida, y un gran armario construían el cuarto de tu Heichõ, pero **¿qué hacías en su cuarto?**

-Heichõ que hago…

-cállate solo puedo hablar yo.- dijo mientras encendía unas cuantas velas por la habitación por la oscuridad de la noche.

-Pero creí que..

-te he dicho que solo puedo hablar yo.- esta vez te mando una mirada amenazante mientras terminaba de encender la última vela.

-**Solo quiero saber que hago aquí.**

-vaya mocosa más desobediente.- tragaste saliva echando un paso atrás cuando viste que se acercaba a ti quitándose el pañuelo de su cuello con sus ojos fijados en ti y una mueca de sonrisa malévola en su cara. _"O no, creo que piensa hacer cosas indecentes"_ nada más en pensar en eso echaste pasos hacia atrás chocando con la puerta, al notar el choque lo primero que hiciste fue alargar la mano hasta el pomo de la puerta y hacerlo girar.

-Los altos cargos son los únicos que pueden tener cerrojo en sus habitaciones.- _"Mierda"_

-No vas a poder salir de aquí hasta que yo quiera.- _"Mierda"_

Tus piernas empezaron a temblar visiblemente viendo como el Lance Corporal se desabrochaba el primer botón de su camisa y te apretujaba con fuerza contra la puerta.

-Puedes lloriquear y gritar cuanto quieras desde aquí no puede oírte nadie, solo podré oírte yo.-_"Mierda"_ volviste a pensar cuando Levi te agarró de los cachetes del culo con sus dos manos y empezó a frotar su pene contra tu pelvis. Sin que antes pudieras decir algo te agarró de la nuca con una mano para que bajaras la cabeza y poder besarte. Su beso era tan fugaz con esa fuerza, esa violencia y esa energía característicos suyos que no podías evitar no seguirle el juego. La fogosidad entrecortaba y dificultaba la respiración haciendo que quisieras ir más rápido y poder entre un movimiento y otro coger aire y poder continuar. Tus manos se encontraban pegadas en la puerta, tus piernas medio flexionadas, con la espalda en la puerta para una mejor comodidad y con tu boca pidiendo cada vez más y más.

Sin darte cuenta Levi empezó a moverte de espaldas hacia su cama sin que se separaran sus labios, con sumo cuidado y lentamente te fue tumbandote en la cama. Tras unos minutos echados en la cama y tiempo sin hablar Levi rompió la magia del momento.

-parece que estas llena de deseo, te lo provocó Kenshi o soy yo.- dijo con una voz pícara y una mueca en su cara parecida a una sonrisa.

Abriste los ojos de par en par cuando te diste cuenta de donde, con quien y en qué posición te encontrabas. Sin haberlo pensado te degaste llevar por el gusto del roce de sus pantalones y el beso salvaje que te hacia pedir más. Ante esta acción y pensamiento obsceno no pudiste evitar ponerte roja y tapar tu boca con el revés de una de tus manos. _"¿Cómo podías haber llegado a esa situación?"_

-Heichõ no puede estar haciendo esto, soy una menor y subordinada suya.

-Vaya parece que ahora la mocosa se pone exigente.- Fue inclinándose para poder seguir besándote pero tú le detuviste poniendo las palmas de tus manos sobre su pecho impidiendo que se inclinara hacia ti. Te ruborizaste al notar sus fuertes pectorales y bajaste la presión que ejercías sobre él.

-Mocosa el único que puede tocar aquí soy yo, pero si quieres ver más con que me lo pidas me vale.- Se incorporó frente a ti empezando a quitarse el enganche de las cuerdas de su pecho y continuar desabrochándose los botones de su camisa.

-Heichõ Levi déjeme irme por favor.- forcejeaste para poder salir de entre sus piernas que te inmovilizaban todo el tronco.

-mocosa de mierda estate quieta o tendré que disciplinarte con violencia.- Temías que si no obedecías el castigo podría ser muy doloroso y humillante.-además, estas cosas son las que nos diferencian de esas bestias.

Se estaba refiriendo a los titanes, claro ellos no podían tener sexo, ni cagar, ni digestión y más cosas de esas; eso ya lo sabíamos todos pero ¿porque tuvo que poner ese ejemplo? se notaba que llevaba mucho tiempo tras ellos.

Al terminar de quitarse la camisa tirándola al suelo pudiste ver lo que ese pequeño cuerpo bien formado tenia escondido tras la camisa. Unos pectorales (que ya habías notado al tocarlos) y abdominales que cualquier hombre de edad y estatura diferente quisieran tener y que las mujeres desearían. Ante el torso desnudo de tu Heichõ Levi no pudiste evitar apartar la mirada hacia otro lado con vergüenza por haberle mirado lo más seguro con ojos bien abiertos y deseosa, hundiéndote más en la cama por su imponente figura. Levi pareció mostrar una sonrisa pícara mientras se inclinaba hacia ti acercándose a tu oído.

-deja que salga tu deseo.

El notar su aliento en tu oído, el sonido cálido de sus palabras te dejaron rígida, mientras que por culpa de los besos y mordidas que te empezaba a dar por todo el cuello hacían que pegaras pequeños saltitos como si de unas pequeñas descargas se tratasen.

-He-Heichõ… esto son cosas indecentes… no deberíamos hacerlas.

-Vaya cría. No me digas que aun eres virgen.- levantó la cabeza para mirarte con sorpresa a los ojos.

-N-No es eso…solo que…- _"mierda, mierda, mierda"_ ¿Por qué tenías que estar confesándole esas cosas? son de tu intimidad y no debería importarle.

O quizás sí.

-Mejor, así no tendré que tener tanto cuidado por acerté daño.

_Espera_. No tendría tanto cuidado. _Quiere decir que lo íbamos a hacer sí o sí._ Para ello tenías que desnudarte y no ibas a hacerlo delante de ningún chico y menos de tu superior. Levi empezó a sobarte los pechos con más dureza que aquel día en la habitación del hospital, moviste una mano para quitarlas de encima de ti pero fue mucho más rápido que tú y con facilidad pudo atar tus dos manos con una suya.

-te he dicho que si no obedeces tendré que hacértelo a la fuerza y pretenderé que te duela lo más posible para que así aprendas la lección.

Como no ibas a obedecerle tras esas palabras amenazadoras, era el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y un hombre que había vivido probablemente muchos años en los subterráneos, y por eso y más cosas que no te acordabas ahora sabías que lo que decía lo cumpliría sin excepción de nadie. Asique no pudiste más que hacer cerrar los ojos con rabia y aguantar que te tocara.

Le pareció insuficiente tocarlas por encima de la camiseta y el sujetador, asique retiró todo aquello que le molestara retirándolo encima de tu pecho dejándolo visible a sus ojos.

-mm… rositas y ya un poco duritas, me estas dejando muy fácil que te viole.

Al menos reconoció que eso estaba siendo una violación, al menos hasta que no empezara a gustarte.

Soltaste un gemido bien sonoro ante la reacción de sus dientes en uno de los pezones. También te avergonzaste de haber sonado tan provocativo pero no pudiste evitarlo pues la sensación de frio te excitó lo suficiente para hacerlo. Con los movimientos de la lengua de Levi en tu pezón no podías evitar gemir en cada movimiento que hacia cosa que te excitaba más y más sin poder controlar lo que decías o hacías.

-Heichõ- otro gemido hizo que te interrumpiera.- … solo continúe.

Como podías estar diciendo eso. Ya tu cabeza no pensaba y era tu cuerpo el que tomaba el control de tu boca. Levi empezó a bajar la mano con la que te agarraba un pecho hasta el empiece de tu pantalón rodeando el borde con un dedo.

-espero que te hayas puesto las braguitas con las que te vi.

Siguió bajando la mano pasando por encima del monte de venus y continuar por la parte interior del muslo izquierdo elevándote esa pierna colocándola fuera de su atadura, flexionada apoyada en la cama. E hizo lo mismo con tu otra pierna, pudiendo apoyar perfectamente su pene ya un poco duro sobre tu vagina. Al notar el bulto entre tus piernas instintivamente intentaste cerrar las piernas pero Levi las paro con sus manos.

-todavía no voy a entrar asique relájate.- se recostó sobre ti, ahora tocándote con las dos manos los pechos.

Sus palabras no te relajaron nada porque aunque quisieras te daba miedo el riesgo que conllevaba hacerlo. Si te quedabas embarazada dejarías de ejercer tu labor como soldado y probablemente no podrías volver a pelear nunca más; además solo tenías 17 años, no podías quedarte embarazada.

Una vibración entre sorpresa y gusto se apoderó de tu parte baja, Levi empezaba a tocarte rápido y con dureza sobre tu pantalón. Sin evitarlo tus piernas parpadeaban cuando pasaba sus dedos por el clítoris haciendo también que elevaras tus caderas de la cama pidiendo que continuara con la fricción.

-Heichõ…yo…

-M? no te gusta que te hagan esperar verdad.

-No quería decir eso!- tus ojos al fin se encontraron con los suyos después de estar todo el tiempo esquivándolos. Tus mejillas ya se encontraban de un tono rojizo por la excitación y movimiento de la situación, por eso no querías que te mirara a los ojos pero ahora le mirabas con enfado, cara a cara con el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad sobre ti.

-quería decirle que se corre el riesgo de que yo..quede…

-lo sé. Soy un adulto responsable, se lo que hago.

-¿pero eso que quiere decir Heichõ?

-Por qué no pruebas a llamarme solo por mi nombre, mocosa.

Sus palabras te desorientaron un poco, _¿no me digas que el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, quien te había obligado a empezar esto era un romántico?_

-Pero es mi superior, eso sería faltarle el respeto.

-mira en que situación estamos.

Te avergonzó tu respuesta pues tenía razón, en la situación en la que estaban valía casi cualquier falta de respeto.

Sin quitarse de su postura inclinada, con la mano que te estaba tocando la parte baja se intentaba desabrochar el botón del pantalón y las cuerdas de las piernas. Por la excitación y el no querer perder el calor del momento intentaste ayudarle en desabrochar las cuerdas de su cuerpo.

-¿quieres ayudarme?-dijo mientras se incorporaba frente a ti ya con el botón del pantalón quitado.

-si se pone de esa manera, no podré hacerlo.- contestaste apartando la mirada hacia un lado de la cama. Sin tardar mucho te incorporaste sentándote frente a Levi, de esa manera él era más alto que tú pues estaba apoyado sobre sus rodillas. Te hizo un poco de gracia pero no te reíste porque estabas avergonzada de estar quitándole las cuerdas de las piernas, mirando hacia un punto fijo de la cama bajo vosotros.

-mocosa también puedes mirarme a los ojos.- dijo cogiéndote de la barbilla para elevarla y poder darte un beso lento, pausado y dulce pero con la fogosidad propia suya.

-Levi…- un pequeño susurro se escapó de entre tus labios al separarte con los de él. Parece que en el fondo era un romántico pero¿ sería con todas las que se acostase? o ¿eras alguien especial para él? No, no, ahora no podías pensar en eso, solo debías disfrutar del momento. Pero la intriga no la dejarías de lado esta vez.

-Levi, ¿es así con las que se acuesta?

Se quedó un tiempo callado e inmóvil mirándote fijamente a los ojos con su serenidad.

-Las demás siempre han sido más fáciles. Tú me has complicado mucho más las cosas.

Con eso dicho te tiró de espaldas a la cama continuando él por quitarse los pantalones y muy lentamente como si quisiera que prestaras atención, fue retirándose los calzoncillos, dejando a la vista su gran, grueso y erguido miembro varonil.

Tus orbes se abrieron los más que podían, no estabas segura si _esa cosa_ podría entrar en ti o al menos sin hacerte demasiado daño.

-no te asustes si lo dilatamos y estas relajada podrá entrar- dijo mientras empezaba a quitarte los pantalones gusto a las braguitas.

-Me va a doler.- era muy probable que lo que dijiste se hiciera realidad. Ya lo habías hecho un par de veces pero en todas te dolió y esta vez no sería menos; además suponías que Levi no era un hombre que fuera blando.

Al tener tu ropa interior en sus manos extendió tu tanga frente a ti. Tanga negro con bordes y algunos decorados en blanco y volantitos alrededor de la cintura. No sabías porqué pero ese día te pusiste el único conjunto igual de ropa interior que tenías. Levi te miró por encima de ellas con brillo de excitación en sus ojos, parece que se lo pasaba muy bien avergonzándote sin necesidad de hablar pues tú te pusiste más roja de lo que ya estabas.

-vamos a verte totalmente desnuda.- dijo como si de un pensamiento en voz alta se tratara. Agachándose hacia ti, tirando las prendas de tu parte baja lejos de vosotros, arrebatándote las prendas de la parte superior, volviendo a depositar un beso corto en tus labios e incorporarse de nuevo entre tus piernas abiertas, degustando tu cuerpo con los ojos parte por parte.

Tras unos segundos en sumo silencio, tu mente ordenó que te taparas los pechos y el monte de venus con las manos y así hiciste.

-N-no mire de esa manera ¡pervertido!

-Aparta las manos. A quien crees que le estas llamando así, desobedeciendo mis deseos.

-¡cómo se atreve a decirme eso¡

-Cállate mocosa.- apartó las manos de donde estaban, posando su pene entre tus piernas contactando con todo tú aparato reproductor. Colocó tus manos encima de tu cabeza. Forcejeaste para separarte pero era imposible, quien te sujetaba era el Hombre más fuerte de la Humanidad, y no podías evitar que la agresividad que tenía te excitara.

Con una mano apartó tus labios inferiores externos, notando como algo húmedo con un toque frío se posaba sobre tus labios interiores. Con la misma mano con la que los separó agarró su pene, rozando con delicadeza la cabeza por entrada. La sensación era escalofriante, _como algo caliente podía dar una sensación de frio sobre ti, como con la brusquedad que te ha estado tratando hasta el momento te excita, como no puedes evitar negarte a aquello pidiendo que eso no terminara nunca, como una persona que solo era tu Heichõ hasta el momento estaba haciendo esas cosas contigo, como habían acabado de esa manera._

Ya no te importaba nada, el porqué habías ido allí, el porqué estabas haciendo eso, el porqué habías empezado, el cómo terminaría todo aquello solo querías que continuara y que te llenara de satisfacción aunque fuera solo por un segundo, un momento, una sola vez; pero lo querías dentro de ti y ya no aguantabas más la espera.

-Por favor hágalo ya, no aguanto.- tu voz se entrecortaba, tu respiración era irregular y acelerada, tus mejillas ardían y estabas por amarrarlo y hacerlo por ti misma.

-no puedes más ¿eh?

-No. Por favor hágalo ya.

- solo lo aré si me prometes que solo serás mía y que seré el único que pueda darte este placer.

-Lo prometo, lo prometo.- sin pensártelo dos vez afirmaste, quizás ni te diste cuenta de lo que decía, lo único que querías era que acabara con el suplicio que te estaba haciendo pasar.

-Bien entonces ahora pierde todas las formalidades, _Bon apetite_.- dijo mirándote a los ojos.

Con una sola estocada introdujo todo su grueso pene dentro tuya, tus oídos se ensordecieron en ese momento, tu interior notó una fuerte presión encorvando toda tu espalda lo más que podías. Por suerte el dolor que te provocó esa entrada brusca fue relajándose por la fricción que Levi proporcionaba entre vosotros, haciendo que sus caderas chocaran e hicieran un pequeño sonido seco. Humedeciendo más la zona según iba aumentando su velocidad. Por suerte sus estocadas iban acorde con el movimiento de tus caderas pudiendo llegar a un nivel de excitación mayor. En esos momentos no ponías hablar, tu mente estaba en blanco o quizás llena de pensamientos pervertidos, solo te amarrabas con fuerza a las sábanas emitiendo sonidos muy excitantes y provocativos, mordiendo tu labio inferior producto de la excitación contenida. Tus ojos se encontraban cerrados con fuerza y Levi apoyado frente a ti con los brazos por sobre tus hombros, no podías saber que expresión tenia ahora por eso decidiste abrir los ojos poco a poco, pero antes de que lo intentaras su voz fue el interruptor para realizar la acción que querías.

-Mo..Mocosa…- Parece que él también la fricción acelerada le dificultaba el hablar. Su cara seguía siendo inexpresiva pero se podía ver como sus ojos brillaban con mucha intensidad clavados en ti, como si hubiese esto mirándote todo el rato observando cada movimiento y expresión que realizabas.- Porqué ahora no me besas.-Vaya, parece que era una orden indirecta de que deseaba que le besara en la situación actual.

Sin bacilar ni pensártelo, con el movimiento seguido haciendo que tus manos lentas parpadearan por el paso de sus brazos hasta llegar a tomar su nuca e impulsarte en ella para elevarte y poder darle lo que pedía. Os besabais con dificultad pero la combinación de la fricción rápida y los besos con lengua hacían que fuera una mezcla explosiva.

-Mocosa, lo siento, pero ya **no puedo aguantar más**.

Un _"¿Qué?"_ rotundo pasó por tu cabeza pero pronto averiguaste de que se trataba.

Sus estocadas eran realmente salvajes y profundas haciendo que te tiraras a la cama encorvando tu espalda de nuevo, manteniéndola en esa postura durante todo el tiempo.

-Le-Le-Levi….**dentro no**.- fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir por tu boca.

- **No..Puedo…**- ya estaban llegando al sus límites los dos, pero parece que ninguno podía parar, pero lo debían hacer sino…

Un sonido sordo inundó tus oídos durante unos segundos, lo más probable es que hubieras gemido altísimo antes de que te sucediera. Todo el calor que contenías en tu cuerpo ya empezaba a descender, tu espalda poco a poco iba bajando posándose sobre la cama, Levi se apoyaba lentamente como si a cámara lenta se tratase sobre tu hombro, descansando en él. Tus piernas poco a poco iban relajando la tensión acumulada por la flexión e iban resbalando por las sábanas suaves hasta descansar por completo sobre ellas.

Quizás pasaron un par de minutos de esa postura recuperando la respiración entrecortada y acelerada de la labor anterior, bajando la temperatura de sus cuerpos hasta una normal y re confortable.

-No me digas que no se siente bien hacer este tipo de cosas.

Sus palabras actuaron en ti como una melodiosa voz sobre tu oído aunque su tono hubiera sido un poco ronco. Abriendo lentamente tus ojos, enfocando la vista, disipando el techo sobre ti, recordando lo ocurrido; preguntaste con un tono de voz suave, tranquilo y cansado al hombre que descansaba sobre ti.

-Espero que me hubiera escuchado y lo haya hecho fuera de mí.

Levi se incorporó sin dificultad sobre ti para encontrarse con tus ojos y mirarte fijamente unos segundos antes de quitarse de encima tuya y echarse boca arriba a tu lado.

-He estado a punto de hacerlo pero, te dije que soy un adulto responsable, no un mocoso sin cerebro.

Solo erguiste un poco tu cabeza para ubicar que sobre tu vientre permanecía una cantidad considerable de un líquido caliente y espeso.

Sin esperar a más Levi ya había sacado de uno sus cajones una caja cuadrada con pañuelos y empezaba a limpiar con esmero todo su jugo esparcido sobre ti.

-Para estas cosas no se le ve tan escrupuloso.- acertarte en decir con un tono calmado y a la vez cansado, cerrándosete los ojos lentamente producto de los esfuerzos realizados.

-No te duermas aún, ahora tenemos que ir a por la segunda ronda.

-¡Qué! Ni hablar- dijiste abriendo los ojos de par en par incorporándote bruscamente un poco sobre la cama para poder encontrarte con los ojos de **ese pequeño enano cabrón.** Pero el agotamiento hizo que la energía que encontraste para incorporarte se desvaneciera poco a poco, tumbándote nuevamente sobre la cama.- Al menos hoy no, estoy agotada.- dijiste en un enojo infantil rodando hacia un lado y recogiéndote sobre ti misma.

-UMm.. Asique habrá próxima vez..

Pudiste escucharle perfectamente pero decidiste ignorar sus palabras.

-De acuerdo... habrá próxima vez…. Buenas noches (…)

Estando ya en trance no sabías si lo que escuchaste era producto del cansancio, un sueño o una realidad difusa paralela a la tuya, pero de lo que estabas segura era que te dormirías en un segundo, en cuanto dejaras de pensar.


	8. Buenos Días

**Bien aquí esta una corta y poco elaborada continuación (porque no sabía muy bien como alargarla más), pero espero que les siga gustando esta pequeña (pero larga) historieta ^ô^**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que siguen escribiéndome reviews y animándome con ellos.**

**Besos y disfruten ^.^**

**Aclaraciones:**

(...)= tu nombre.

(...)(...)= tu nombre y apellido.

___"kfrofneen dnie"=_ pensamientos de los personajes.

**byviun=** palabras importantes.

-Buvyuv ... - = Diálogos.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin NO es mío, es de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, algunas palabras obscenas y posible OoC. **Levi X Lector**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buenos días**

Un chirrido seguido de un movimiento suave bajo ti, hizo que te despertaras abriendo los ojos perezosamente. Divisaste delante de ti una pequeña figura sentada en el borde de la cama dándote la espalda, te fijaste que aunque era pequeña estaba musculosa y también… llena de heridas… cortaduras de todos los tamaños, profundidad y lo más seguro de diferentes tiempo.

Al fijarte en todas esas observaciones te acordaste que esa espalda solo podía ser de una persona, una persona que haya sufrido durante una larga vida, llenas de responsabilidad, culpa, sueños y deseos, todo tipo de peleas callejeras, encuentros indeseados, traiciones y batallas perdidas.

Las demás personas pensarían que esas espaldas son las que tienen los héroes, pero tú en lo que pensaste fue en que esas espaldas las formaban personas que han sufrido mucho en su vida durante bastante tiempo. Una sensación escalofriante, pues tú también sabes cómo se formaban esas espaldas, solitarias, aquellas que llevan demasiado peso encima, que tienen que llevarse a cuestas ya para toda la vida y que quizás muy pocos sabían de ellas.

Solo esa espalda y cuerpo maullado podía pertenecer a una persona en concreto, al Lance Corporal, el Hombre Más Fuerte de la Humanidad, el más enano cabrón que nadie antes haya conocido, aquel que sin importar quien seas te devolvería todas las putadas el doble de jodidas.

Una torsión lenta de ese cuerpo hacia ti hizo que te abstuvieras de tus pensamientos y reflexiones.

-parece que al fin te despiertas.- dijo con voz más ronca de la que posé.

Te sonrojaste y apartaste el rostro de sus grises ojos amarrando la fina sábana para tapar tu busto abultado por estar tumbada hacia un lado. No te acordabas que estabas completamente desnuda y que quizás él también.

-Que mocosa más maleducada, cuando te saludan hay que contestar.

Claro que sabias que eso era sus _buenos días_, pero la vergüenza que te daba contestar era más grande que todo el castillo de la legión.

-cuando te habla un superior hay que contestar sin vacilar y sin tardar. ¿Qué pasa te quedaste sin voz anoche?- vaciló lo último.

Parece que ya se estaba empezando a mosquear porqué aun no le contestabas.

-Claro que sé que hay que contestar de inmediato a un superior. Y no, no me he quedado afónica de anoche- _"ni que hubiera sido para tanto_" pensaste. _"Que se creé, que soy una cría, tch"_

- parece que te despiertas con malos humos.- para no quererle seguir escuchando te giraste bajo las sábanas hacia el lado contrario.- Eh, mocosa de mierda nunca des la espalda a tu superior y menos cuando te está hablando.- dijo cuándo agarró tu rostro apretándote las mejillas, poniéndote boca de pez.- ¿quieres que te discipline de nuevo?

-B-Buenos días Heichõ, un placer despertar en la mañana con usted.- le contestaste con dificultad y casi ilegible por la prisión que ejercía en tu rostro. Sonó bastante irónico y él se percató de ello por las ganas terribles que sonaron tus palabras de decirselo, pero unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que los dos se quedaran inmóviles y que a ti al tiempo que te cortaba la respiración te heló.

-Levi ¿estás ya despierto? Seguro que sí, asique déjame pasar.

Más aún empezaste a sudar frío cuando reconociste la voz del **Comandante Erwin**. Ahora es cuando los dos corrían el riesgo de un riguroso castigo.

-Espera cejotas de mierda, que te abro la puerta.- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia lo dicho.

Al menos llevaba puertos unos bóxer a conjunto con su pelo, pero la cuestión era **¿¡Cómo es capaz de abrirle la puerta!?** ¡Te vería metida en la cama, y es más probable que solo tú fueras la castigada!

-como se atreve… no lo haga.- dijiste en voz baja pero con un hilo de furia en el tono.

- no te desesperes Erwin que ya te abro.

Éste te ignoró y cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta tu reacción fue, como de un acto reflejo, cubrirte con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

- Que quieres a estas horas de la mañana bastardo.

-tan agradable como todos los días.- parece que Erwin ya entró en la habitación.- Buenos días Levi, que tal has-vaya parece que has dormido bien.

"_mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda"_ y muchas más veces te lo repetiste, empezando a notar como el calor por estar tan arropada y el agobio empezaba a acalorarte formándose pequeñas gotas de sudor en tu frente.

-Tiene que ser alguien especial para que tú la dejes dormir en tu cama… O no me digas que es un chico.

-Erwin porque las palabras son viento que si no te las estaría metiendo por el culo.

Vaya parece que el comandante también sabe hacer bromas, y unas que hagan poner al Lance Corporal de los nervios. Aquello te relajó un poco, pudiendo respirar más ampliamente.

-Vale, vale, entiendo. Y dime ¿de qué dama o damisela estamos hablando?

Notaste como la voz del comandante se acercaba hacia tu dirección. Eso te ruborizó bajo las sabanas e hizo que te aferraras con más fuerza a las sábanas por si las quisiera subir.

-Yo no me acuesto con crías. Esas te las dejo a ti, lolicon.

- yo no obligo a nadie a hacer algo que no quiera o tocar a menores.

-claro por eso como no las tocas ya te tocas tú. ¿Quieres que hablemos de la habitación del hospital de la niñata que estaba enfrente de tu oficina?

Parece que eso si afectó al comandante pues se oyó sus pisadas alegarse de ti en dirección de las voces de Levi.

-He venido a por los formularios que te pedí anoche que entregaras, pero parece que tu justificación está comprobada.

-Si solo venías a por eso haberte esperado en tu asquerosa oficina.- La voz de Levi se sentía forzada y cerca de la pequeña mesa de su cuarto, asique adivinaste que estaba buscando los formularios para entregárselos.

-Bien aquí tienes tus malditos papeles, asique ya estas saliendo de **mi cuarto.**

-Vale, vale, ya te dejo continuar con lo que estuvieras haciendo. Adiós pequeña dama.

Un estruendoso portazo fue la despedida de su viejo amigo. _"¿Por qué había dicho pequeña dama? ¿Acaso sabía que era una joven?" _No eras baja de estatura asique no entendiste sus palabras.

Estuvieron en completo silencio hasta que notaste como Levi se sentaba donde antes estuvo.

-¿¡cómo se atreve a abrir la puerta estando yo aquí?! A usted no le importará, pero si llega a saber quien soy..si hubiera querido me podría haber disciplinado!- gritaste quitándote las sábanas de la cara e apoyándote sobre tu codo para estar más incorporada.

-pero como has podido comprobar no ha pasado nada.

-*tch* pero…

- pero nada, esa basura no va a hacer nada, ni tampoco hará un seguimiento para averiguar quién eres ni nada por el estilo. A Erwin no le importa este tipo de tonterías, sólo se centra en sus estúpidos planes para ampliar el terreno humano. Y en írsele los ojos cuando ve a las crías.

Es verdad, Levi había comentado algo sobre sus tocamientos por una menor del hospital.

-no me diga… ¿que el comandante es un pederasta?- dijiste entre una mezcla de pena, decepción y miedo.

- claro que no, pero no puede apartar los ojos de las crías que están buenas, son fuertes y tienen inteligencia. Esas son su punto débil, pero nunca ha llegado a tocar alguna, al menos por ahora. O que yo sepa.- te dijo con un tono de pregunta en su última frase.

-¿Está preguntándome que si alguna vez me **ha tocado** el **comandante Erwin**?

Parece que no contestaría, asique le diste una negativa a su insinuante frase.

-Pues claro que no, el único superior que se ha atrevido a tocarme ha sido usted.- le recriminaste enfadada.

-¿Me estas amenazando? Mocosa de mierda.

Su intimidante mirada y su ronca voz hicieron que te pensaras dos veces lo que ibas a decir a continuación.

-Solo dijo que ha sido usted el único superior capaz de tocarme.- esta vez tu mensaje iba en una entonación calmada y lenta para no querer enfurecer al Lance Corporal.

- esa frase ya me parece más correcta. Ah, y otra cosa- se acercó a tu rostro para amarrar tus mejillas como anteriormente.- que te quede claro que voy a ser el único que pueda tocarte.

Tras eso dicho plantó un enérgico beso en tus labios desconcertándote.

-Y ahora vete a duchar. Tienes una toalla limpia, gel y champo en el baño.

- ¡Aún no he terminado de hablar y preguntarle cosas!- le gritaste mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-yo ya me duché anoche después de que calleras rendida en la cama. Me vestiré e iré a por algo de desayunar y traerte ropa limpia. En todo caso **no salgas de esta habitación** o abras a alguien, aunque sea la cuatro ojos de mierda.

-De-de acuerdo Heichõ.-apartaste la mirada de él hacia el suelo y luego dirigirla hacia la puerta del baño donde se metía para ir a cambiarse.

Cuando salió del baño te echó su mirada caracterizadora.

- No tarde mucho o podré constiparme si no me visto después de salir de la ducha.-en tono atemorizada por su mirada.

-No tardaré mocosa de mierda.- dijo apartando la mirada de ti y saliendo por la puerta con un cierre suave. Parece que al menos no se marchó enfadado.

-Bien ahora a ducharme y luego a hacer la cama. Qué vergüenza, me ducharé en un baño de solo una persona, ¡será todo para mí! –te sonrojaste al pensar en aquella satisfacción.

Abriste la puerta del baño con cuidado por temor de que, si rompías algo no te gustaría luego tener que enfrentar al Heichõ Levi.

-Vaya, se nota que es el baño del Heichõ, todo está reluciente y blanquísimo. Bueno no me tardaré mucho pues tendré que buscar unas sábanas limpias y no sé dónde las guarda.

Te preparas la toalla, que crees que Levi te prestó, cerca de la bañera para no tener que ir andando mojando el suelo perfectamente impecable.

Tras tu tiempo de ducha relajante y calmada, te amarraste la toalla por encima del pecho para que no se te callera al moverte y con la parte baja de la toalla te sacudirte el pelo. Una vez haberlo secado lo más posible te acercaste al espejo para poder peinarte con los dedos lo mejor posible, y disponerte a salir del baño para hacer la cama.

Lo primero que buscaste con la mirada fue el gran armario en frente del baño y la cama. _"seguro debe estar ahí"_ Pero…era el armario del Lance Corporal… _"¿Y si se sentía espiado o acosado y se enfadaba?"__..._Para no querer entrometerte mucho en sus cosas personales sólo abriste el primer cajón ancho que estaba en la parte baja del armario, solo abriendo una pequeña rendijita, con sumo cuidado.

Bien, acertaste a la primera. El cajón estaba repleto de limpias sábanas tan blancas que daban dolor de cabeza, la obsesión de Heichõ Levi daba repelús, todo perfectamente ordenado, todo perfectamente limpio, ugh, sí, realmente daba miedo su obsesión.

Con la toalla blanca bien amarrada empezaste a quitar las sábanas usadas tirándolas sin cuidado al suelo, en ellas habían tenido todo tipo de fluidos corporales, no sabes como tú e incluso tu Heichõ **pudieron dormir en ellas**.

Tomaste las sábanas limpias tendiéndolas encima de la cama sonriendo como tonta sin saber por qué, olían a suavizante, te encantó la sensación a limpio, te apetecía muchísimo que después de hacer la cama te tumbaras en ellas para impregnarte del olor pero te apenaba eso porque si te tumbas se arrugarían y además esa cama no te pertenecía.

-parece que no te han enseñado a estarte quieta y no tocar nada- te dio un cacheteo en el trasero.

-¡C-Como ha entrado!- dijiste histérica por lo que acabada de acerté.

-Por la puerta.-dijo a secas tirando tu ropa a la cama. Te fijaste que en la mesilla cercana a ti de la cama, se encontraba una bandeja con un bol con cereales, un vaso y un cartón de leche.

-Me refería a que como ha entrado sin que me hubiera dado cuenta. –terminas de estirar la sábana de arriba para terminar tu labor.

- Pues ya llevo unos minutos aquí. Estabas absorta en tus pensamientos.- con la mano elevó ligeramente tu toalla por el trasero.

-¡Heichõ que se cree que hace!- le gritaste girándote hacia a él apartando su mano de ti con un manotazo.

-¡Ey! A quien crees que acabas de golpear.- te empujó bruscamente sobre la cama poniéndose él encima con los brazos por encima de tus hombros.

-A-acababa de hacer la cama.-lloriqueaste como niña pequeña.

Su contestación fue un chasquido de lengua de molestia y retirarse de encima tuya. Tú te levantaste y volviste a colocar de nuevo la cama.

-¿Usted no va a desayunar?-preguntaste una vez colocado la cama.

-yo desayunaré en el comedor.

-¿Y porque yo me tengo que quedar aquí?

- tu castigo aún no ha terminado. Además ahora no podrás salir, está lleno de gente de un lado a otro y hoy será un día ajetreado, será mejor que te quedes aquí.

-¿tengo que quedarme aquí **toodo** **el día**?

- estas sorda mocosa.- Te fulminó con la mirada.

-qué dirán los demás cuando no me vean. Que contestará porque Kenshi vio como me llevaba con usted.

-Diré que sijes castigada. Y gracias por recordarme lo que sucedió con Kenshi.

-E-espere por favor no le haga nada. Él no hizo nada.

-Ya lo vi, tú eras la que estaba encima- ahora te estabas poniendo furiosa pues si era cierto que estabas encima suya pero porque Kenshi te puso en esa postura.- solo hablaré con él por haberte tocado.

- Seguro que lo único que no haría con él sería hablar.- otra mirada fulminante de su parte, haciendo que apartaras la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Por favor Heichõ no le haga nada, él no tiene la culpa de ser un hombre.

-¿me estás diciendo que todos somos iguales?

-S-Solo que son las feromonas. Puede hacerme lo que quiera a mí pero no permitiré a nadie que toque a las personas que están a mí alrededor.- tu mirada era determinativa, con fuerza y convincente en tus palabras. El Lance Corporal solo apartó la mirada de ti girándose hacia la puerta. Otro chasquido de lengua.

-te dije que puedes llamarme por mi nombre cuando estemos solos, pedazo de mierda.

"_creía que solo era algo puntual de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos ayer"_ pero no, el Lance Corporal Levi te estaba pidiendo, a su manera, que le llamaras por su nombre.

-De acuerdo Levi.-le sonreíste pero no pudo ver la tonta sonrisa que le dedicaste a sus espaldas. _"estaba en lo cierto: es una persona, con necesidades de adultos, con corazón y con sentido de humildad._

-pero, ¿qué puedo hacer mientras estoy aquí encerrada?

-ya te traeré trabajo, por ahora solo vístete, desayuna y descansa.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tú miraste hacia la bandeja donde descansaba el desayuno. Se comentaba que el Hombre Más Fuerte de la Humanidad era malísimo en la comida…..

¿Podrás comerte a gusto ese apetecible pero terrorífico desayuno? ¿Qué malditas tareas te traerá para hacer en el día? ¿Vendría a por la revancha de anoche? En todo esto seguro que era él el que mejor se lo estaba pasando.


End file.
